I'D Do Anything
by Achiri
Summary: They are currently best friends. But when he fell in love with her, but 'best friends do not love as a couple to each other' quote is in his way, will she fall for him too? [Chap.11]
1. Almost Here

**Before I can start: I'm mattmimiishida, but my account had been closed so I created. The continuation for One Love and I'd do Anything…I'll continue it, don't worry!**

I'D Do Anything

Chapter 01: Almost Here

16 year-old Mimi Tachikawa laid in her bed with a certain scrapbook full of photos and stuff. As she could remember, Yamato or Matt Ishida is her bestfriend along with T.K. Six years have passed since they were at the Digiworld, still she could remember, she used to play with T.K. a lot which made Matt worry-free about his brother. Recalling the old memories, she could still remember the day when Matt and her became friends to bestfriends. But since she left Japan, how hard to tell what's up with them. She could even remember when she always force Matt to join her tea parties and T.K. always get involved and sometimes he spits out the tea. She laughed a little and thought it was like he's almost here.

**Flashback**

Matt-8 Mimi-7

Mimi was coloring a picture of a duck when a fat, large boy poured a pot of yellow paint at her hair. "Hahaha!" the boy laughed and everyone joined his laughter. She went to the room's darkest corner when no one can see her image.

"Here." She looked at the blonde boy who's trying to get rid of the paint from her hair. Speechless, she just gazed at his azure eyes. "Thank you." She thanked and blushed slightly. "Here." The boy offered his hand; she took it and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Mimi Tachikawa!" she introduced herself.

"I'm Yamato Ishida, call me Matt." He said coolly.

"Are we friends?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Do you think I will help you if we're not?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"So, you mean we're friends?" Mimi asked in delight, he nodded.

"Are you my bestfriend?" Mimi asked, looking for agreement.

"If you want to." He replied.

"Okay!" Mimi said and hooked her arm on his, making him a little bit of embarrassed.

Matt-11 Mimi-10-Digiworld

"No fair, T.K.! I'm gonna getcha! Matt, my foot's stuck on the root, please get it off!" Mimi exclaimed and tears streamed on her face, Matt smiled at her and bent down untangling her socks from the maple tree's root. He finished untangling it and offered her his handkerchief.

"Thank you Matt!" she took the handkerchief and hugged him. "Your welcome, Mimi." He smiled at her, as she chased T.K. around, laughing non-stop.

He owes her a lot, for making T.K. like he was still at home, playing.

"Matt, please help me! Mimi's about to attack!" T.K. chuckled as he hide on his back.

"Oh T.K., I have candies for you, show yourself!" Mimi said as she pulled out a bag of candies out of her pocket. She shook the bag with noises. T.K. licked his tongue for sweet candies. Matt looked at his reaction on candies, T.K. really loves candies.

"Mimi, I'm here!" T.K. jumped from Matt's back.

"Gotcha!" Mimi hugged him tightly, as in TIGHTLY.

"Mimi! You're-ugh! Strangling me!" T.K. complaint at her as he played at her hair.

She let go of him and started to shake the bag of candies again.

"Mimi, are you showing-off again to him?" Matt smirked. T.K. was looking at the tasty candies with his hungry eyes.

"Mimi, what will I do to get those candies?" T.K. asked her. Mimi grinned.

"Do something for me then!" Mimi favored.

"Anything!" T.K. said.

"Give me a little kiss in here!" Mimi said simply as she pointed at her cheek, T.K. nodded.

"Sure! No problem, that's so easy!" T.K. said and gave her a peck on the cheek. He grabbed the bag of candies.

T.K. ran away and went to Matt, who's playing his harmonica alone without Gabumon.

"Hey big brother!" he interrupted him, he turned around and raised a brow.

"Yes?" he asked nicely.

"Look what I've got!" T.K. asked looked at the bag of candies.

"I can see a bag of candies." Matt said, T.K. showed him the bag of candies Mimi gave him.

"You're too jealous because she didn't give you candies!" T.K. said.

"Why would I be jealous for candies anyway?" he asked him sarcastically.

"Anyway, I better go." T.K. said as he chews a handful of candies. He left Matt.

Matt, Mimi and T.K. joined the others talking about the next thing they're about to do.

"Tai, I don't think that's a good idea." Matt said.

"It is! You're being stubborn again!" Tai bellowed, the rest of the group got into silence.

"No, Tai! Let's just think first! You're doing something without even thinking!" Matt yelled.

"Have your own way! Anyone who's with Matt, raise their hands." Tai said calmly.

None raised their hands except for T.K. and Mimi's. Matt sighed; he stood up and left the group with Gabumon. "Wait, Matt." Gabumon said.

Mimi gave T.K a 'let's-follow-him' look. T.K. understood correctly and nodded. They went to the same direction with Palmon and Patamon.

"Fine, have your own way!" Mimi heard Tai.

Forest-30 minutes later

"Matt," Mimi called.

"Matt!" T.K. yelled. They have been looking for him about thirty-minutes.

"I'm tired!" Palmon complaint, Patamon dropped on T.K.'s arms.

A twig snapped and made a sound.

"This is giving me the heebie-jeebies!" Mimi shivered from the cold wind, she held on little T.K.

"Where could he be?" T.K. asked.

Unnoticed, a hand covered Mimi's eyes. She tried not to freak out.

"Shhhhh!" Matt said to T.K.

"Oh! Mimi, don't worry, we found Matt! Or Matt found us!" T.K. said and Matt removed his hand from Mimi.

"It's nice you're not freaking out every time!" Matt said to her. Mimi smiled.

Real World-

Matt-13 Mimi-12

Mimi was lying on the couch, reading a book called, **You And Your Bestfriend,** her favorite book, since Matt was so important to her life, she even thought bestfriends could be something more.

"Mimi, we need to talk to you!" her dad called her; she nodded and left the book on the table with the bookmark.

"Your dad found a new job!" her mom exclaimed, she smiled.

"That's good!" Mimi said in delight.

"But we need to go to America, since the main building's there." Her dad said sadly.

"I can stay here." Mimi said hopefully.

"You can't dearest, a man already rented this, you have to go." Her mom said.

Shocked, she really can't believe it. A tear came out from her eye.

"When will we?" she asked, wiping her tears.

"Next week." Her dad answered.

She stood up, walked away and left the house for a walk.

She decided to go to Matt and T.K.'s house first. Saying goodbye wasn't easy, how hard to tell.

Ain't no headlights on the road tonight

Everybody here is sleeping tight

Ain't nobody gonna find us here

We'll disappear

There's a dancer in the arms of love

And he's dancing on the sky above

And the truth is that we'll never know

Where love will flow

Aim high, shoot low

We gotta aim high, shoot low baby

Ain't no headlights on the road tonight

Ain't nobody here to make it right

Cause we couldn't seem to find a way

For love to stay

If you had another night to give

I would have another night to live

But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye

(Last goodbye)

Is it cloudy where you are tonight?

Are the neon lights shining bright

Are you looking for a place to stay

To get away (don't get away)

And my days are horses down the hill

Running fast and theres no time to kill

And the truth is that we'll never know

Where love will flow

Aim high, shoot low

We gotta aim high, shoot low baby

Ain't no headlights on the road tonight

Ain't nobody here to make it right

Cause we couldn't seem to find a way

For love to stay

If you had another night to give

I would have another night to live

But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye

If I could do it over

I'd do it all again (do it again)

And if I got one more chance

I wouldn't change a thing

Aim high, shoot low

Aim high, shoot low...

Ain't no headlights on the road tonight

Ain't nobody here to make it right

Cause we couldn't seem to find a way

For love to stay

If you had another night to give

I would have another night to live

But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye

Ain't no headlights on the road tonight

Ain't nobody here to make it right

Cause we couldn't seem to find a way

For love to stay

If you had another night to give

I would have another night to live

But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye

As she reached their door, how hard to knock simply. _But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye. _

Just standing, thinking the first move. She took a deep breath and knocked three times. The door opened. First person was Takeru. She cried even more.

"Mimi," more than a greeting, a curious thought popped on T.K.

"Oh T.K.!" Mimi exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Matt appeared, how hurtful, a pang of sadness battered her heart. _Oh T.K., I'll miss you so much._ She went to Matt, who was standing looking curious.

"Matt!" she opened her arms and hugged him tightly too. Tears streamed on her face, how hurtful could it get. _I'll miss you Matt! _Speechless, Matt and T.K. looked so confuse.

"Mimi, why are you crying?" T.K. asked, lending her his handkerchief.

"I, I have to…(total silence) go to America." She barely finished her sentence.

_Did I hear you right?_

Matt was totally surprised, believe it or not. He grabbed her wrist, and went outside with her, leaving a T.K. who was just looking down.

"I'm so sorry Matt." She whispered. Still, he can't accept.

"Mimi," unable to finish his sentence, a tear dropped from his eye.

_Bruised and battered by your words, dazed and shattered oh how it hurts._

"Matt, I'll come back for you, only you." She whispered, his heart shattered from her words, like 2000 daggers.

"Mimi, please don't leave." He whispered, tears flowed on his face.

"I don't want to, Matt, it's my parents. I'm so sorry." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"When will you leave?" Matt asked.

"Next week." Mimi answered. Still, Matt can't handle the truth, really how it hurts.

"Matt, I promise you that I'll be back. And when I do, I'll still be your bestfriend." Mimi swore and hugged him.

"Mimi, I promise too that no one would ever replace you." He swore and started to stroke her hair.

"Matt, I want to keep this in secret for now. Only T.K, you and me knew this. I would tell the others before I leave. Please don't tell." Mimi said.

"Mimi, please don't go." He repeated. He looked at her golden honey eyes, glimmering with her tears. She hugged him tighter, wishing it was all a dream.

"I wish I could do something, but I can't." she said, and released him.

_Cries can't do anything; I'm so sorry Matt._

"Matt, don't worry about me! I'll try to send letters to you everyday! Well-I'll try!" she said and a fake smile tried to cheer him up.

"Why's everything gone to me?" he asked himself. She raised her head and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"My mom and dad are divorced, that hurts, and now, you! My only friend that I could say and express what I feel is to you! Who will I go on and listen to me now?" Matt almost shouted.

"Matt, I'm not gone to you, I'm still here." She said, holding his hands.

"Next time, you're only almost here." He said, avoiding her eyes.

**Airport- 9:30 am**

"Well, thanks for escorting me guys." She thanked, everyone was in total silence. Yes, the rare, pretty complainer will leave them. Sora and Kari shared their tears. Tai, Joe, Izzy and T.K. looked down, Matt reached to his pocket and his harmonica appeared in his hand, he started to play the sad, slow music.

Everyone shed their tears, Matt tried to finish the song, but tears were controlling him. Mimi started to cry, was Matt trying to say it's gone forever? _Matt, if only you knew how much I love you, it would just hurt your heart. Later, I'm just almost here and I know it's not enough. And when I'm with you, I'm close to tears, because you're only almost here. _

She hugged everyone, second to the last was T.K. and next was Matt. Just saving the best one she ever had. She opened her arms and wrapped around him, his hands caressing her head. More tears came from the two.

They break up and Mimi walked with her luggage. Everyone waved; she turned her back, seeing everyone's sad faces. She waved back. Before she could enter the gate, she paused walking for a while and run to Matt and hugged him for the last time.

"Matt, I'll really miss you." She said.

"Me too, please keep our connection still clear." He favored, she nodded and entered the gate.

**End of Flashback**

She sobbed again, hugging her pillow, imagining she was hugging Matt.

"Now, you're almost here Matt." She said as she touched Matt's face from their latest photo.

"Matt, I really wish I could be there for you." She said. She took a pink stationery paper and wrote a letter on it.

Dear Matt,

It's been a long time since I heard something from you. I'm sorry if I have no time to send letters to you, got loads of homework, I'm afraid. Anyway, I'll try to make this short, see I'm crying now. I just remember things. How's your band? In my opinion, you're the most popular guy in Odaiba and all girls are dying just to be your girlfriend- quite jealous! Hahaha: D Just don't replace me! Anyway, I think you're the most handsome guy in Japan. So, what's up with you? How's T.K.? Have any girl friend? Tell me! I'm dying! Hahaha! Just joking!

Love, Mimi

She finished writing and put it in an envelope.

**So, what do you think about it? Please R/R! Updating soon! **


	2. You And Me

(A/N) Song's not mine! Digimon's not mine.

**Picture Perfect:**

**T.K. and Kari- T.K. lying on Kari's lap in the park**

**Matt and Mimi-Matt kneeling down (just like in Romeo and Juliet) and Mimi sweat dropped and smiled. **

Chapter 02: You and Me

Matt laid his back, just recalling the memories. Yes, she left him; she never visited since she left. No, never ever said anything how he really feels. Just hoping she would come back. He grabbed his notebook and flipped the pages and started to write a song.

What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

Tears suddenly fell from his eyes, still he could remember Mimi always give sweets to T.K. and T.K. ended up having cavities. He laughed a little; still she was like almost here. "Mimi Tachikawa." He said, remembering her golden-honey eyes and her long soft hair.

I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

He could even remember Mimi the way she laughs. _What would Mimi react if she sees me being chased by screaming girls? _For him, Sora's like a friend or a sister to her, yes he loves her, but not 'kind' of love. Kari, never have feelings for Kari too, since T.K.'s been dating with her and a fat chance. _Mimi Tachikawa, Mimi Tachikawa._

__

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose

He dropped his pen accidentally and picked it up. Wondering why's he being gloomy when she left. He had T.K., Tai, Joe and the others, so why act like that? He still have friends, although it would never be the same without a best friend. Still questioning himself, _why am I so affected?_

And it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Now, she is almost here, only almost here. He wished something good will happen to cheer him up, anything from Mimi. _Hmmm…maybe I could call her today! It's night in Japan, so it's morning in the US anyway! _Without thinking twice, he grabbed the phone from his room and quickly dialed her number, wanting to hear her sweet voice even if they have to pay a lot of money from their phone bill.

"Hello, Mimi Tachikawa here. Who is it?" finally, he heard at last.

"Mimi, how are you?" he asked happily.

"Matt! How are you! How's your band, what about T.K., wha-" she realized she had been asking to many questions.

"I'm alright, you stole my line. How are you?" Matt repeated, anxiously want to hear something from her.

"Oh Matt, I'm fine, I miss you all!" Mimi said in a happy voice. Matt still wants to see her. A sad expression came from their faces.

"Mimi, when will you come back?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know Matt." She answered and sniffed.

"Don't cry. Now, you're almost here. Only almost here." Matt said sadly and sighed.

"Matt, I'll try to go back. Don't worry." Mimi tried to cheer him.

"Mimi, I really wish you're here." Matt wished. Mimi slightly blushed.

"I, Mimi Tachikawa promise to Yamato Ishida that I'll always be there for him, 'til the end of forever!" Mimi swore to make him cheer up. Matt smiled.

"I, Yamato Ishida swears that I'll always LOVE Mimi Tachikawa, no other girl can replace her even if I die and the next life." Matt swore too, Mimi blushed furiously on what he said LOVE.

"Will you repeat that?" she asked nervously.

"Yup, I love you Mimi." Matt said confidently. Mimi blushed harder, _Oh Matt!_

"Please stop kidding!" Mimi tried to change the subject and chuckled a little.

"I'm not kidding. I really DO love you." He said seriously. Mimi just remembered what his father said to her.

_Flashback_

"_Mimi, you can only have a boyfriend if you're 17." My dad said. I nodded._

"_I'll make Matt my first one!" I said to my dad, he laughed and patted my head_

_End of flashback_

"Uh- Matt, really appreciate what you told me but," she paused.

_  
_"I'll wait 'til your 17." He said, she blushed madly. _I had enough blushing!_

"Wait, how did you know?" Mimi asked.

"You told me, silly." Matt said playfully.

"You'll wait?" she asked, with a surprising look, she began tapping the phone.

"Mimi, you still there?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered nervously. _Love, thanks for loving me, Matt. I love you too; only it's not the right time for you and me._

"Uh, so anyway is there any guy who looks more handsome than me?" he asked sarcastically, Mimi laughed softly.

"No, well, there's this guy named Michael, he's popular and handsome too, although your hair looks cooler than him, so no." she said simply, on the next line, Matt grinned.

"So, I bet you're the prettiest girl, don't you think?" Matt praised her, which caused her to blush.

"I don't know. Well, I better go then, Bye." Before she could hang the phone, Matt started to talk.

"Don't leave yet. We're just getting started!" Matt complaint. Mimi laughed.

"Oh Matt! Anyway, bye!" she said and quickly hung the phone, feeling a little bit of guilty herself.

"Mimi Tachikawa." He said, feeling so alone again. T.K.'s in a date with Kari, so who should he turn up with?

He laid his back on his bed and wrote lyrics.

All of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right

The doorbell rang and he opened the door, as he found the mailman.

"To Mr. Yamato Ishida." The mailman said, handing him a package.

"That's me"

"Please sign here." He signed on the clipboard and closed the door. He went to his room and locked the door. A letter was slipped over the package. It was from Mimi.

Dear Matt,

It's been a long time since I heard something from you. I'm sorry if I have no time to send letters to you, got loads of homework, I'm afraid. Anyway, I'll try to make this short, see I'm crying now. I just remember things. How's your band? In my opinion, you're the most popular guy in Odaiba and all girls are dying just to be your girlfriend- quite jealous! Hahaha: D Just don't replace me! Anyway, I think you're the most handsome guy in Japan. So, what's up with you? How's T.K.? Have any girl friend? Tell me! I'm dying! Hahaha! Just joking!

Love, Mimi

A smile drew on his face, he put the letter on the side of his whiteboard hanging on the wall with photos of Mimi and him. Really, he had about 42 whiteboards collaged with pictures of them. Mimi however had her wall full of pictures that was she and Yamato.

Totally obsessed, Yamato called her again at the phone.

"Hello, Mimi Tachikawa here, who is it?" Mimi greeted.

"Mimi, please come back!" Matt favored, Mimi noticed it quickly.

"Matt!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Oh and Mimi, the I love you thing is just a joke." He lied.

"I thought so,Matt! Anyway, you're wasting time, go and do songs!" Mimi said gladly and hung the phone. Matt sighed and followed what she said.

I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

All he wanted was to see her again and he's ready to die. _She's my everything, and if I am her everything, I would die for her. Oh Mimi Tachikawa, please come back! _

Mimi Tachikawa filled his head, not noticing rain poured.

Mimi was on her computer, looking for some ads for a trip to Japan.

"Please! I need to go to Japan!" she wished. _Matt, I'll be there for you._

On an ad, simply answer the questions and hello Japan. She clicked on the ad and started to answer.

On total results, she got 96.9, and yes she passed. She made a victorious dance herself and jumped for joy. _Oh Matt, I told you I kept my promise!_

Please wait for a mail to come in your house and the ticket to Japan is in there. Thank you for joining the promo. 

She quickly packed her clothes and stuff on her luggage. _All I have to do know is ask permission to my parents. _She finished packing and getting ready to ask her parents.

Matt strummed his guitar and wrote another part of his song.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove

He took another picture from the whiteboard. Photo: Matt and Mimi sat beside at the bench, with his arm around her shoulders.

He smiled widely, thinking how confident he was to do that to her. Sobs came from him, remembering memories and thinking that they would have tons of fun if she was here, but it also feels like she was almost here. "Mimi, please come back!" he said loudly, no he almost yelledHe scribbled quickly on his notebook.

_And it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

"Mimi Tachikawa. You're the only girl in my mind." He whispered, tears dropped that wetted his notebook.

Mimi's parents were shocked at first, but they smiled.

"Please mom, it's for Matt." She pleaded; her parents hugged her and kissed her head.

"Okay dear, but where will you live?" her dad said.

"Not a problem dad, I already found!" she lied, with a smile that almost told the truth.

"Okay dearest!" her mom said. She smiled happily. _Matt, I'll see you very soon!_

Matt continued to write his song. Every stanza he made, tears dropped from his eyes, wetting his notebook.

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right_

He punched his fist on the hard, cemented wall, bruises formed in his knuckles. The phone rang.

"Hello, Matt here." He said coldly.

"Hello Matt!" a familiar voice said. Sora.

"Oh, hi Sora." He said boringly. Sora has a big crush on him, which a poor Tai was hurt.

"Matt, I just want to ask you out this Saturday night. Tai-" Sora paused when she heard Matt mumbling, "Mimi Tachikawa, please come back."

"Matt, please! Mimi's in the US!" Sora exclaimed, trying to let Mimi out of his mind.

"Oh, sorry Sora. Someone's next in line." He said and went to the next line.

"Hello, Mimi here." A sweet voice said. Matt wanted to yell that he loves Mimi.

"Mimi, come back!." Matt favored.

"Matt! Stop now, I'm about to announce something!" Mimi snapped him from his Shakespeare side. Matt tried to be serious, but it was Mimi he's talking with. How could he ever pay attention what she says when he only wants her to listen to her sweet, loving voice.

"Matt, please pay attention." Mimi sighed.

"Okay, so what are you about to announce, you replaced me?" Matt said sarcastically and smirked.

"No! I'm going back to Japan!" Mimi said happily, Matt's jaw dropped, inside his heart, it was beating faster. Speechless.

"Matt, you're not happy?" She asked.

"Happy? I'm more than happy, Mimi! When will you come back?" Matt asked, over-joyed that he almost threw his notebook outside the window.

"Very soon!" Mimi said. "Bye now! I need to pack you know!" Mimi said and hung the phone. Matt almost forgot that there was another person in the other line.__

"Hey Sora, you'll never going to believe this! Mimi's coming back!" he announced excitedly, Sora frowned.

"Yeah, I'll never going to believe this." She mumbled softly.

"Anyway, bye now!" Matt said and hung the phone, leaving a rejected Sora.

So excited, the lyrics to his song came from his mind that suits perfectly.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of_

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive.

"Mimi, you're the only girl that suits to me." He whispered. He stretched his arms and made noises by pressing his bones on his knuckles.

**What do ya think? 2nd chap only! UPDATING SO SOON!**


	3. Sch foes, sch, friends and Sch Fans

(A/N: This one has Takari! Yahoo!)

**Picture Perfect:**

**T.K. and Kari- T.K. and Kari in school uniform. T.K. with a peace sign while Kari taking a picture of T.K.**

**Matt and Mimi- In the mall, snuggling each other while Matt's fans and other boys with drooling mouths.**

Chapter 03: School Foes, School Friends and School Fans

Sunday before a School term begins, the whole gang was waiting at the airport, so excited to see her, especially Matt and T.K. Two hours waiting for her, she finally arrived. Matt looked at the gate again and found his long love Mimi. Her eyes glisten at the bright light, her hair dancing in her every move, and she was having a hard time to carry her luggage.

Tai stood up and smiled. "My little cupcake became a cake!" Tai joked sarcastically.

"Haha Tai!" Mimi said as he hugged him.

"Long time no see Mimi!" Joe said.

"It's been a while Mimi!" Izzy said.

"Hi Mimi!" Kari said as she hugged her like her sister.

"Mimi!" came running, T.K. opened his arms and embraced her.

"Whoa!" Mimi slipped on the wet floor, which Tai spilled his soda. With a helping arm around her, she turned to face _him,_ Matt. _You're still Matt. _Tears filled her eyes and hugged him. "Matt!" she cried, her arms around his neck. Speechless, Matt's mind was blank. Now that she's here, he's ready to die. His hand reached her long hair, stroking it.

Sora had a pang of jealousy from the two, they were so loving, and that everyone thinks they make a cute couple. _Yeah, they really make a cute couple, but that doesn't mean I have to give Matt up that easily!_

"Where's Sora?" Mimi released her arms around him and looked around, Matt was just staring at her, looking at her every move, Sora noticed her name called, she could see how Matt look at Mimi.

"I'm here!" she said with a fake smile that almost tells the truth. Mimi came running towards her, and gave her a friendly hug. _Mimi, you're the most childish person I ever met, eeww! _Sora rolled her eyes. Matt, who wasn't paying attention to anyone except Mimi, some of his conscience says to ask her out. Mimi, who was still having trouble ob carrying her luggage, a hand took it and carried it. "Thank you Matt!" she thanked and smiled widely, Matt's face was blank, he was silent and doing nothing except looking at her.

"Uh-Matt, could you help me?" Mimi whispered and took Matt's hand.

"Anything for you, Princess." Matt said confidently that Mimi giggled.

"Could you help me look for a place to live?" Mimi whispered. Matt nodded.

"Thank you." Mimi thanked and hugged him.

6:00 pm- Matt and T.K.'s house

"Are you sure it's alright?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, please come in!" T.K. opened the door for her. T.K. still has a little crush on Mimi, reminds him of Kari.

Matt carried her luggage up on T.K.'s room (Mimi will sleep with T.K. Okay? So it can be like a big sis/young bro kind of like that. 'kay?)

"Thank you so much!" Mimi thanked. T.K. and Matt smiled.

"I'm just going to take a shower." T.K. stretched his arms and went to the bathroom.

Mimi looked around. _This house didn't change much._ She noticed Matt was looking at her. She looked at him, smiled and stepped towards him.

"I told you I would come back!" Mimi said playfully.

"Yeah, you did. Mimi you-" Before Matt could say 'Mimi you came back', she put a finger in front of his lips.

"Yes, and I still have to wait for 17." Mimi reminded him. Matt really wanted her, so badly.

"Okay, I'll wait. Just make sure you'll wait for me too." Matt said and patted her head. Mimi was still unsure. _Matt, I love you, if only you knew. I wish you do, will you ever love me back?._

"Matt, I will go to the University. Mind if you escort me tomorrow?" Mimi said. Matt grinned. "Sure." He said. _Ha! Poor Jun, now Mimi's here, no fans will bother me tomorrow!_

Monday- 7:30 am

"Matt, could you help me tie this?" Mimi asked as she tried to tie the necktie that was included in the school uniform. Matt smiled and nodded. She put her hair on her side and Matt began to put the necktie on. T.K. was already finished, just waiting for Mimi.

"Mimi, hurry up!" T.K. said, Mimi walked to school with them.

Principal's Office

"Please enjoy your stay here at Odaiba University." The principal said.

"Thank you, sir." She thanked and left the office. Matt and T.K. were waiting for her at the end of the door.

"So, what's your schedule?" T.K. asked.

"Hmmm…I'm a 4th year high school student, so my dismissal's four o' clock. How about you?" She asked T.K.

"My dismissal's four o'clock as well." He said, Matt shrugged.

"And you?"

"Five o'clock." He said. The three separated their ways. Matt was on the 5th floor, Mimi on the 2nd floor and T.K. on the 1st floor.

"Room 211." She read out loud. She searched for the classroom.

"Are you lost?" a voice said.

"Uh-no." she lied, without even looking.

"The room's right there." The boy pointed out.

"Oh, thanks. I'm Mimi Tachikawa, Matt Ishida's best friend." She introduced herself at the spiky-black haired boy.

"Wait, no one ever calls Yamato Ishida 'Matt' except the person he loves deeply!" the guy said.

"Whatever, thanks again." She thanked and walked away.

"Class, I want you to meet a new student, she's from the US." Mr. Motosuwa said, the class sighed boringly and the door opened. A long-brown haired girl with chestnut eyes and a pretty face came in.

She stepped in the room and introduced herself.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa, I'm 16 years old, my hometown's Japan but I moved to America." She said, boys were drooling and their mouths opened, girls gave glares but she didn't bother them.

"Thank you Miss Tachikawa. Please sit next to Koushiro." Mimi nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't know him." Mr. Motosuwa apologized.

"No, it's okay I know him, his my friend." Mimi said and smiled, Mr. Motosuwa smiled back. She walked towards Koushiro and sat beside him.

"Okay, I don't know you're studying here, so what's up?" Izzy whispered as Mr. Motosuwa began for discussion.

"As I told you, I'd come back." Mimi whispered back, Izzy grinned and paid attention to the teacher. Izzy turned to face her again.

"So, where do you live?" he asked.

"Oh, I temporarily live with T.K…and Matt." She said shyly. Izzy's eyes grew bigger.

"Surprised, huh?" Mimi said and sighed. The two continued their conversation until the end of the class. The two separated their ways and Mimi went to her locker.

"No. 125." She read on her paper. 122, 123, 124 and at last, 125. She opened her locker from the code. A girl suddenly slammed the lockers with her books so loudly.

_What's that all about? _Mimi arched an eyebrow and looked puzzled. She rolled her eyes and saw Matt running down the stairs and heading to locker 126, side with 125.

"Hey Matt!" Mimi greeted, Matt smiled and hugged her. Releasing the hug, she turned around and saw girls confused, heartbroken, angry at her and sad.

"So, how's first class?" Matt asked.

"Fine." She said. A girl was stomping her feet loudly. After she stooped, she glared at her.

Mimi looked at Matt confused. "Matt, may I ask you something?" Mimi whispered.

"What is it, Mimi?'' Matt said, paying attention to her.

"Why are the girls giving me looks like _that?_" she asked nervously, Matt didn't bother to look at them.

Matt smiled and kissed her, for a kiss on the cheek, Mimi didn't care, she got used to it. "Because they're all jealous of you." Matt said simply. Mimi was still puzzled.

"What for?"

"Because no one calls me Matt except you, T.K., Joe, Tai, Izzy, Kari and Sora. And they're probably jealous now because I kissed you." Matt smirked.

"What are you thinking? I'm leaving the school with my body dead? You're using me so you can hide from you fans?" Mimi complaint at him.

"Well, I really have to do that. Or else they'll all think that they still have chances on me, no way!" Matt said as he put his arm around her shoulders. Girls fumed in anger, a brunette came running and suddenly hugged Matt.

"Oh Mattie! I missed you so much!" the brunette said, hugging him tighter.

"Don't call me Matt!" he got rid of her arms. The brunette suddenly looked at the girl, holding his hand.

"Matt, who's this?" she pointed to Mimi.

"Sorry, you stole my line, who are you anyway?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, that's Jun. Jun, this is Mimi, she's my best friend, and when she's 17, I'm going to be his boyfriend." Matt lied in Mimi's point of view, but in Matt, lying on the outside but he's really going to do what he said without Mimi knowing what he was planning, Jun was blank and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"No, she's not going to be your girlfriend! Never!" Jun almost yelled.

Matt just chuckled and Mimi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jun asked, her hands on her waist.

"You're such a die-hard!" Mimi couldn't stop laughing, she leaned her head on his arm, trying to calm down.

Matt looked at her, the look became a stare. _She's so pretty. I wish she's seventeen now. _Jun noticed his cornea was at Mimi. Mimi took a deep breath in relief.

Lunch-

"Hey Miss, sit here!"

"No, here!"

"This one's reserved for you!"

Boys were having an argument about her; she sweat dropped and went to Matt's.

"Don't you ever sit with boys you don't know." Matt said seriously, with a serious look.

"Don't worry, I won't." she said and smiled at him. _Are you jealous, Mattie?_

"Matt, who's the girl?" one of Matt's band members said. He rolled his eyes and went closer to her.

"Oh, she's Mimi, my best friend and in 17, she'll be my girlfriend." He joked. Mimi sighed; boys looked over at the two and lost hope.

"Matt!" T.K. exclaimed, came running in the room.

"Hey, T.K.!" Mimi greeted. T.K. didn't bother to greet.

'Matt, there's-a-guy-who wants-to-fight-you." T.K. was trying to catch air.

"No! Not fighting! How I hate it!" Mimi exclaimed.

"No, I'm not going to. Why does he want to fight anyway?" he asked T.K.

"I don't know, a girl?" he guessed.

Matt stood up and everyone followed him, Mimi and T.K. were holding hands for support. Outside the cafeteria, a chestnut-haired guy with a hairstyle just like Matt.

"Who's that wannabe?" Mimi yelled, everyone looked at her.

"He's Yuuto, he wants to be popular as Matt." T.K, said.

Yuuto went towards Mimi and grabbed her hand, T.K. was trying not to lose grip of her.

"T.K.! Help me!" Mimi screamed, T.K. was freaking out, doesn't know what to do.

_Look for Matt and ask help or go by myself?_

Matt saw Yuuto with Mimi, heading to the school garden.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Mimi yelled, trying to get his hand off.

"You're Ishida's best friend, right?" the guy asked.

"Yes! So what?" she snapped. _MATT! _

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just threatening him!" the boy tied her with the sakura tree.

Mimi hardly breathe, struggling. Matt, T.K. and all people from the cafeteria went outside following Yuuto.

"Mimi!" Matt yelled as he run towards them, T.K. followed him. Yuuto blocked their way. "What's the matter with you?" Matt asked confusedly.

"Hm! Ishida, you're idiotic! It's payback time!" Yuuto said and chuckled evilly.

"Matt! T.K.!" Mimi yelled.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly.

"Idiot! I was once your fan back then! But one day, you stole Kari from me!" he yelled, Matt, Mimi and especially T.K. sweat dropped.

"Kari? I never even dated her! Besides, she's with T.K. now!" Matt yelled back.

T.K. was worried. _So, that's guy Kari was telling me! It's not Matt, it's me! Why do I have to look like my brother!_

"Hmmm…since I have this girl from you, what games should I play with her?" Yuuto rubbed his chin with his hand.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything!" Mimi yelled back.

"Aha! What about this!" Yuuto leaned his arm around her and his face getting closer to hers. Matt knew what he was going to do. _A kiss? I'm the one who supposed to give her first kiss! _Matt's anger fumed.

"Stop!" Matt yelled, the crowd's jaws dropped, Yuuto paused and Mimi opened her eyes.

"What now?" Yuuto snapped.

"I'll do anything just don't you ever do that!" Matt exclaimed and knelt. Jun wanted to kill Mimi right now, Matt was protecting her! Yuuto grinned evilly and pondered.

"Aha! This afternoon, meet me at the school basement, don't bring anyone and anything, or this girl might not only have a kiss!" Yuuto said, everyone looked shocked; T.K. and Mimi were shaking their heads.

"Alright then." Matt agreed, with an unhappy look at his face.

"Matt! Don't!" Mimi yelled, tears bean to drop from her eyes to the soil. Matt looked at her and gave a small smile. From the crowd, Sora barged in, trying to say something. Yuuto walked with Mimi, gripping her hand. Mimi waved her hand to Matt and T.K. The crowd started to gossip about it, Matt and T.K. prayed nothing bad will happen to her.

5:30 pm- School Dismissal

Matt walked alone to the school basement, with no one and nothing.

"He's here." One of Yuuto's henchmen said. Yuuto turned over and see Matt standing, his hands tucked in his pocket, Matt looked at the place and Mimi was tied with the chair, her mouth covered with a handkerchief.

"So, Ishida, you decided to break your body than giving something to her." Yuuto said.

Matt didn't response, Mimi cried more. Yuuto approached to him, and Matt unprepared, he gave him a punch on his face. Mimi winced and closed her eyes.

"Don't you forget, Ishida, you're not supposed to fight!" Yuuto reminded him. Next thing was, his henchmen handed Yuuto a wooden chair and aimed it at Matt and threw it. Mimi's tears wetted the handkerchief. Matt didn't groan in pain, but his body can't stand still. Mimi shivered.

"Ha! Not enough Ishida!" Yuuto said haughtily and his henchmen kicked him. Still, Matt didn't groan in pain. Yuuto removed the handkerchief from Mimi's mouth.

"Matt, please stop." Mimi finally said and cried. Yuuto had enough, before he could kill him to death.

"That's enough, I don't want to be in jail anyway." Yuuto untied Mimi from the chair and left the two. She ran to him and knelt. "Matt," her voice said as she caresses his bruises and his face. "Mimi I," before Matt could finish his sentence, he fainted on her lap. "Matt, thank you." She thanked, tears flowing and she kissed his cheek.

T.K. came in the basement, with bandages and everything. "Mimi, are you alright?" T.K. said between cries. Mimi smiled and nodded.

"Matt, I'm sorry, it's not you who should be beaten! It's me, you were blamed because we look alike." T.K. said and hugged his brother.

"Why you?" Mimi asked T.K.

"I'm Kari's girlfriend." He answered.

Matt and T.K.'s house

Matt woke up at nine in the evening. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Matt, settle down." Mimi said, covering his bruises with bandages. She put a bandage on his face, trembling, she could still remember what happened, she gently stroke his face. Tears ruled her eyes again, crying non-stop. She hugged him and said "Matt, thank you." T.K. came in the room.

"Matt, I'm so sorry." T.K. was crying too.

"Why?" Matt asked confusedly.

"It's not you who should be beaten, since we look alike, you've been blamed." T.K. said between sobs.

"I will still do it even if it's your fault, I don't want my brother suffering." Matt said, T.K. joined Mimi too.

**So, How's that? Poor Matt! Chapter three will come soon! **


	4. Concert With Mimi

**Picture Perfect:**

**T.K. and Kari- T.K. with a sticky post on his forehead 'Kari, will you go out with me?' written and Kari touching T.K.'s forehead.**

**Matt and Mimi- Matt holding a bouquet of assorted flowers while his fans dig him out, then Mimi standing still, not joining what Matt's fans are doing saw the bouquet 'for Mimi' written, she smiled.**

Chapter 04: Concert With Mimi

Tuesday morning-

"I need to!" Matt forced himself to change his clothes in school uniform.

"No!" Mimi and T.K. said in unison. They were at uniforms now.

"I can do it!" Matt argued. Then Matt sneezed and groaned in pain in his back.

Mimi and T.K sweat dropped. "Stay in bed!" Mimi smiled at him.

"Don't leave the house!" T.K. assured and closed the door.

"Okay, T.K.! So its you and me for now!" Mimi said happily as they marched to school.

"Yeah! Jun will get mad!" T.K. teased. They teased each other.

"I wish you're my sister." T.K. wished, Mimi smiled. _And if I am T.K., I'll be Matt's sister as well._

"Come on T.K.! I'm like a sister to you, you know!" she elbowed him, T.K. hugged her.

"I think I have an idea." T.K. said, Mimi arched a brow.

"I think after school, we give Matt a get-well soon present!" T.K. continued and Mimi pondered.

"You're right T.K.! Let's just hope Jun will not know this!" Mimi said. The two went to school and separated their ways at the gate.

"See you later, Mimi!" T.K. said.

"See you T.K.!" Mimi waved her hand and smiled. She went to her locker.

"Hmmm…Matt would tell the others that…oh never mind!" she said as she snapped from her thoughts herself. She opened her locker and took her books. She closed her locker and was about to head towards her class, unfortunately, Jun blocked her way.

"Hey Jun!" Mimi greeted and waved her hand nervously.

Jun glared at her for a moment. "Mattie's mine!" she exclaimed, Mimi sweat dropped. _Poor Matt! _"Whatever!" Mimi said, eyes wide open and went to her class, a hand poked her shoulder, and she turned around and saw Sora.

"Hey Sora!" Mimi greeted, Sora smiled. _No wonder why Matt loves her._

"Hey Mimi, where's Matt?." Sora asked, Mimi had a sad expression.

"He's at home, his back's still hurting." Mimi answered.

"Matt's such a good friend." Sora said, Mimi smiled and nodded.

"You wanna know what he gave me last Christmas?" Sora said proudly, Mimi nodded.

"Of course!" Mimi said happily.

"Look, this is what Matt gave me last Christmas." She showed-off a pink necklace.

"Cute!" Mimi said, not feeling any jealousy. Sora arched a brow.

"This is what Matt gave me last Christmas!" Mimi opened her bag and grabbed a silver ballerina sculpture, and underneath it, it was engraved, 'Mimi 4 Matt'. Sora had a pang of jealousy. _Matt really loves her; she's so high, wonder how worthy she is to him._

Sora gave a fake smile. "I gotta go, don't wanna be late!" Mimi said and walked straightly to the classroom.

After School- 4:00pm

Mimi was waiting for T.K., she looked at her watch. _T.K.! Where are you?_

Instead of being angry, she was worried what's happening on him.

"Sorry Mimi!" T.K. said suddenly which made her jump.

"No time T.K.! We have to give something to Matt!" Mimi said and left the school.

They rushed to the mall, T.K. was surprised. _To the mall? _They reached the mall and T.K. was still puzzled.

"Mimi, why the mall?" T.K. asked.

"I have a good idea." Mimi answered, Mimi suddenly spotted a photo booth. _This would be perfect. _She suddenly grabbed T.K.'s arm and went to the photo booth.

"Why here?" T.K. asked.

"Just smile!" Mimi said. Click! T.K. with a peace sign and Mimi with her unique smile.

Click! T.K. sweat dropped and Mimi put her arm around T.K.'s shoulders- gripping it.

Then Click! This time T.K. had a paper written in bold letter, 'get-well' and Mimi with a sign 'soon, Matt!'.

"This isn't bad, Mimi! But we still need something for Matt." T.K. said, Mimi smiled.

"That's just step one!" Mimi said. T.K. spotted a bakery.

"Mimi, what if we give Matt a cake?" T.K. asked Mimi grinned.

"Good idea!" Mimi said. The two agreed without even thinking twice. The headed straight to the bakery.

"What do you think he would want?" T.K. asked, Mimi shrugged.

"What about this?" T.K. pointed at a strawberry shortcake, Mimi smiled and patted him on the head.

"Good one!" Mimi said and bought the cake. They left the shop.

"Whoa! We should be back! Matt's going to freak out!" T.K. said, Mimi nodded and went back to T.K.'s house. They reached the door; Mimi was about to open it when Matt suddenly opened it.

"Where's-Oh! You're here! I'm so worried! What hap-" Mimi put a finger on his lips.

"We're sorry for being late." T.K. said.

"Anyway, get-well soon!" Mimi and T.K. greeted. Matt's mouth was opened.

"I'm not sick! Yuuto just gave me-" before Matt could finish it, Mimi and T.K dragged him in the room.

"Don't be stubborn Matt!" T.K. said and landed him on the couch.

"I'm not sick." Matt sighed.

"Now, I copied some notes for you, well, your teacher told me to." Mimi said and handed him a bunch of papers.

"Thanks." Matt thanked. T.K. suddenly gave him the cake, which Mimi and him bought it.

"I told you, I'm not sick." He repeated, Mimi and T.K. realized he was right, T.K. started to cry, so as Mimi. **(A/N: They're still childish, you know!)**

"Wait, why are you crying?" Matt asked the two, as he stood up accurately.

"We're sorry. We didn't know. Now you're (sniff) angry at us." Mimi said, as T.K. hugged Mimi. Well, the two were actually faking.

Mimi and T.K. suddenly smiled and then laughed. Matt arched a brow, and looked at the two confused.

Matt had no idea what was going on, he hated not knowing what's happening especially his best friend come-to-be-girlfriend and his own brother. His anger fumed.

"What's happening here?" Matt asked furiously, Mimi and T.K. stopped laughing.

"Matt! We're not hiding anything! It's just a get-well soon thingy!" Mimi said uncoolly when she said the last part.

"Actually, it was my idea." T.K. said, Mimi frowned.

"It was my idea too!" Mimi argued, T.K. shook his head.

"Nu-uh!" T.K. disagreed, Mimi started to tickle him. T.K. started to tickle Mimi too.

Matt just looked at the two and smiled. Mimi was like a sister to T.K.

_Mimi Tachikawa, I'll wait even if it takes forever._ Then, the two started to talk about Kari.

"So, why did you like Kari?" Mimi asked happily and T.K. blushed.

"To tell you the truth she's just like you, Mimi." T.K. answered, Mimi was flattered.

"Really T.K.? How?" Mimi asked daringly.

"Well, you two have brown hair, so-in for fashion, loves pink, Kari's like a sequel from you and I from Matt!" Matt looked at T.K., Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Mimi, I forgot to tell you, would you like to come in our concert?" Matt offered.

"Let me guess, your band?" Mimi said, Matt nodded.

"Alright! When?" Mimi asked.

"This Saturday, don't worry, I'll take you there." Matt said, Mimi's cheeks gave a tint of red.

"Okay." Mimi agreed again.

Next morning…

"Ready?" Matt asked the two, who were almost sleeping.

"Mimi, T.K.?" he said, the two snapped out and nodded.

They left the house and walked to school.

"Matt, aren't you afraid?" T.K. asked, Mimi looked at him. "Why's that?" Matt asked.

"You know, your fans will ask you so many questions and Jun will do things" T.K. said uncoolly.

"Oh, yeah. Mimi, would you do me a favor?" he asked hopefully, Mimi turned around and he saw her eyes with curiosity.

"Would you be on my side after your classes, lunch and dismissal?" Matt asked, Mimi wasn't listening; she was just recalling what Matt told her on the telephone. She just nodded.

10:20 am- hallways

Matt was being chased by girls…again, it seems a relief that **almost** all of the girls were chasing him, except Mimi, he was the one who's chasing her.

Mimi, on the other hand heard loud noises, as she walks, it gets more louder. _Hmm…_

Then Matt and almost all of the girls were heading towards her, she was surprised. Then Matt grabbed her hand.

"Mimi, help me!" Matt pleased and Mimi sweat dropped and smiled.

She turned to the group of girls. "Hi, I'm Mimi Tachikawa. I'm Matt's bestfriend-" Matt interrupted. "And soon, she will be my girlfriend so leave me alone!" Matt yelled, Mimi sighed. "Yes, just what he says. Please, Matt really needs privacy. Please, if you all love Matt, you should be respecting him." Mimi said. The girls disagreed. "Wait, what about you? How did you know so many things about Yamato?" Jun yelled, everyone agreed.

"He told me." Mimi said. "Because she was my best friend and soon to be my girlfriend!" Matt lied/somehow told the truth by his heart again and put an arm around her waist. Envious eyes shot at her. Mimi sighed at every time Matt mentions 'soon to be my girlfriend' quote.

Mimi gave Matt a 'you've-made-it-worst' look. Sora on the other hand passed by and heard what Matt said; 'soon to be my girlfriend' Sora shed a tear and quickly wipes it away. _He really does love her._

Girls were rounding Mimi and Matt, and then Mr. Motosuwa passed the crowd. "All of you, in class now!" he said, everyone went to their class but in their minds were Matt and Mimi.

"See you later." Mimi said.

"Yeah." He replied back.

Mimi was blushing hard, so as Matt. _I must be really confident when I said that to her, now I'm shy!_

Lunch-

The latest gossip was still about Matt and Mimi. Mimi ignored the talks so as Matt.

Matt looked for Mimi and in everyone's prediction; he's going to sit with Mimi. Jun's anger was still on 100. Mimi was alone in a table; her hair was hiding her rosy face. And everyone's prediction came true.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Matt asked, Mimi nodded. No she wasn't in Matt's thoughts.

"Mimi," Matt put her hair behind her ears. "Mimi, I'm sorry." Matt apologized.

"No, my fault. I never thought that this would come, I'm such a bad friend!" Mimi exclaimed and tears fell. Without noticing, everyone's eyes where at their view.

"Mimi, don't cry. It's not your fault. Forget what I said, if you want to." Matt said sadly, Mimi shook her head.

"No. It's a promise. You've done so much for me, I left you al so I think this is the best I can give to you, pretend I'm your girlfriend so your fans can stop bothering you." Mimi said, feeling a little bit have embarrassed. Matt enlightened, he still has hope.

"Mimi, I-" before Matt could say 143, Jun interrupted.

"Hey Mattie!" Jun greeted, Matt went closer to Mimi and put his arm around her waist, Mimi didn't mind of it and ate her food. Jun glared at her, Matt glared at Jun.

"Get out." Matt snapped. Jun didn't listen and sat beside Matt. Matt pulled himself closer to Mimi, avoiding Jun, everyone took a picture of it, except for Matt's fans.

"So, Mattie! I heard you'd have a concert this Saturday! Mind if I'm in backstage?" Jun asked sweetly, Mimi rolled her eyes, avoiding Jun and Matt had an annoyed expression on his face.

"No, no girl will ever be!" Matt said furiously, Jun arched a brow.

"What about her?" Jun pointed at Mimi. Matt looked at her.

"Except her." Matt said, Mimi didn't react. Jun's brows wrinkled down and she gripped her hands.

"I gotta go." Mimi said nervously and stood up and about to leave when Matt held her hand. Everyone said "Woooh!"

"Wait," Matt said, Mimi looked back and Jun glared.

"Would you mind if you want to go out this Friday?" Matt whispered to her.

"With T.K.? Yes!" She agreed cheerfully, Matt made a fake smile. _I meant you and me alone, Mimi._

"You can let go now." Mimi whispered, Matt nodded and slowly let go of her hand.

She waved her hand and left the cafeteria. Matt turned around and saw girls glaring at the door where Mimi passed. Matt sweat dropped.

Back at Matt and T.K.'s house…six o'clock

"Really? Matt are we?" T.K. said gleefully. Mimi smiled in delight and Matt nodded. _Actually, it's Mimi and me, T.K._

Matt sighed as T.K. and Mimi jumped for joy. "Anyway, what do you two wanna eat?" Matt asked, still depressed about T.K. joining in.

The two pondered, Mimi wanted a large pizza, T.K. wanted a bucket of fried chicken and Matt wanted a bowl of salad.

"Since I'm the only girl here, I'll pick pizza." Mimi finally said, Matt and T.K. arched a brow.

"What? Pizza's nice! Isn't it?" Mimi said with a little sad expression.

"Uhuh." Matt said.

"I guess." T.K. said.

Matt dialed the number and ordered.

Friday-Hallway

Matt Ishida slammed his locker. _Goodness! Why's everyone like this! Who cares if I like her?_

He turned his back and saw girls looking at him, and hearing them all say, "Really? Yamato and Mimi?"

He had an angry face written, gripping his hand tightly. A familiar girl hummed 'Pretty Baby' –by Vanessa Carlton. She walked to her locker, side with Matt. His anger switched to happiness, hearing her voice.

"Hey Matt!" Mimi greeted with the most expensive smile to his point of view. He smiled back and just stared at her. She noticed he was staring at her for a long time now, she looked at him and waved her hand.

"Uh, Matt? Are you alright?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." He answered as he snapped from his thoughts.

Mimi smiled and grabbed her books, rolls of paper, books and seven folders. She carried all of her things and walked to her next class, but a roll of her paper fell down and rolled to the stairs. She tried to balance everything, but soon all of her things were dropped. She sighed.

"Mimi, uh-you need a help?" Matt suddenly picked up some of her things.

"No! I'm fine!" Mimi lied. Matt smiled and carried all her things. Mimi picked up the roll of paper that rolled downstairs.

"Sorry." She apologized and tried to take her things from Matt.

"No. I'll carry this." Matt said. The crowd circled them. Sora passed by and looked at the two.

"How lucky Mimi is." Sora said and sighed. _He never helped me, even carrying my stuff._

Matt's anger fumed again. "Please stop! Why do you all want to know what's going on with me?" Matt almost yelled, Mimi was looking down and the crowd including Sora silenced.

He clenched his teeth tightly, anger was ruling again. Unexpected, Mimi held his hand.

The two left the silent crowd and walked alone.

"Uh Mimi, I have a band practice today, so I think we should cancel going out. Tomorrow's the concert. Please tell T.K. I'm sorry. Would you mind coming?" Matt asked her, without even thinking twice, Mimi nodded and smiled.

Then T.K. came running to them, Mimi quickly removed her hand from Matt's.

"Mimi, I think we should cancel going out today! I gotta date with Kari." T.K. said, Mimi smiled.

"It's alright, we just canceled it just now." Matt said. T.K. ran again, leaving the two alone.

"I wanna meet your band." She said, Matt had a jealous look written on his face.

After school-

"Mimi, ready to go?" Matt offered his arm.

"Yes!" she answered excitedly. She linked his arm to hers, and walked somewhere Mimi never knew.

Five minutes of walking, they ended up on a small garage. Mimi awed at the place. Matt's band looked at her, she was the prettiest girl they all ever seen, Kenshi, the drummer went nearer to her and started to flirt.

"Hey, cutie! Mind a date with me?" Kenshi asked, as he offered his hand, Mimi shook her head nervously and held Matt's hand tightly.

"Guys, I want you all to meet Mimi Tachikawa, the girl I've been talking about. She's my best friend and-" Matt was cut off by a member of his band.

"And a soon to be girlfriend, yes we all know!" he said. "Can't we just get started?" he complaint, Matt nodded and grabbed his electric guitar. It was red and white with silver carving 'Mimi4Matt', just like on Mimi's ballerina sculpture.

Matt started to strum his guitar and firstly sang this; (A/N: It's a Pinoy song, named, You'll Be Safe Here by Rivermaya, Yeah, I'm a Pinoy! It's really good, esp. the video!)

_Nobody knows  
Just why we're here  
Could it be fate  
Or random circumstance  
At the right place  
At the right time  
Two roads intertwine_

And if the universe conspired  
To meld our lives  
To make us  
Fuel and fire  
Then know  
Where ever you will be  
So too shall I be

Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
'Coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here

Remember how we laughed  
Until we cried  
At the most stupid things  
Like we were so high  
But love was all that we were on  
We belong

And though the world would  
Never understand  
This unlikely union  
And why it still stands  
Someday we will be set free.  
Pray and believe

When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here  
When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here

Save your eyes  
From your tears  
When everything's unclear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Wounded heart

When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here

When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here

In my arms  
Through the long cold night  
Sleep tight  
You'll be safe here

_When no one understands  
I'll believe  
You'll be safe,  
You'll be safe  
You'll be safe here  
Put your heart in my hands  
You'll be safe here_

_It's so good. When her girlfriend's in need, he'll always be there to help her and protect her from any danger. _Mimi shed a tear, Matt stopped singing.

"Mimi, why are you crying?" Matt almost freaked out, when he saw she was sobbing, he went nearer to her and he wiped her tears. His band sweat dropped, and Kenshi had a jealous expression. Yes, he never gets used when Mimi's crying.

"Your song's so (sniff) emotional! I love it! I can even imagine the guy's girlfriend is lost in the world, looking for help, then her love protected her from any danger, any kind of pain. (sniff) I wish I can have a guy like that." Mimi mumbled, enough to hear on Matt's distance.

"Am I not like that?" Matt asked her sarcastically.

"Yes you are." Mimi said sincerely. Matt smiled gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

T.K. and Kari-

"How are Matt and Mimi?" Kari said as she slurped her flurp. "Just like this; I'm Matt and you're Mimi!" T.K. joked, Kari punched him playfully.

T.K. had an idea. _What about a picture taking just like Mimi and I did? _Without saying anything, T.K. suddenly grabbed Kari that her flurp spilled the floor. Kari was speechless. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. T.K. didn't respond.

Inside the photo booth…

"Smile!" Kari said. Click! T.K. had his arm around Kari. Click! Kari had her eyes wide open when T.K. kissed her on the cheek and blushed madly. Click! T.K. had a sign 'Kari4T.K.' and Kari sweat dropped.

Saturday- seven o'clock pm.

"Good Luck!" T.K., Mimi and Kari said happily to Matt and smiled.

He went on the stage. "Before we could start this concert, I just want you to all know that these songs are for my best friend, Mimi Tachikawa." He said, everyone applauded, Jun was getting crazy, on backstage, Kari and T.K. were flirting, and Mimi was listening to Matt.

_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of_

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

_Nobody knows  
Just why we're here  
Could it be fate  
Or random circumstance  
At the right place  
At the right time  
Two roads intertwine_

And if the universe conspired  
To meld our lives  
To make us  
Fuel and fire  
Then know  
Where ever you will be  
So too shall I be

Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
'Coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here

Remember how we laughed  
Until we cried  
At the most stupid things  
Like we were so high  
But love was all that we were on  
We belong

And though the world would  
Never understand  
This unlikely union  
And why it still stands  
Someday we will be set free.  
Pray and believe

When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here  
When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here

Save your eyes  
From your tears  
When everything's unclear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Wounded heart

When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here

When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here

In my arms  
Through the long cold night  
Sleep tight  
You'll be safe here

When no one understands  
I'll believe  
You'll be safe,  
You'll be safe  
You'll be safe here  
Put your heart in my hands  
You'll be safe here

Mimi sobbed a little. Matt glanced at her and smiled and winked at her.

Next song was "Addicted", and then "The Day you Said Good night, Perfect, etc"(A/N: songs are not mine! Okay!)

After the concert, Mimi waited for Matt at the backstage, it was getting crowded, his fans were strangling to get his autograph.

"Wait, where's Mimi?" Matt asked, the crowd, no reply. Then, without caring at all, he went across the crowd and saw Mimi at the end. She waved her hand at him, so as T.K. and Kari.

"Good job!" T.K. said.

"Nice one!" Kari said.

"Love it!" Mimi said, Matt hugged the three, but longly hugged Mimi.

"Your songs are really nice!" Mimi praised him. Then, unnoticed, Sora was spying the four. _I'll get Matt! I promise myself!_ Then, a person poked her shoulder.

"Hey Sora!" Tai said, Sora sighed and bonged him on the head.

"You'll never get Matt. He loves Mimi. You're acting like Jun." Tai teased, Sora bonged him again.

Matt put his arm around her waist, trying to get rid his fans. Especially Jun, who almost tripped her. "We better go home." T.K. said, hugging Kari.

"Yeah, see ya!" Kari greeted and left with Tai and Sora. Now, T.K., Matt and Mimi were left, they headed home and rested.

"I'm sleepy!" T.K. said and yawned.

"Why? Are you tired flirting with Kari?" Mimi joked.

"You didn't listen to me?" Matt said. T.K. changed to his pajamas, so as Matt and Mimi and said their goodnights.

"Night Matt!" Mimi said and hugged him.

"G'night Mimi." Matt greeted.

"Nighty night, T.K.! T.K.?" Mimi saw T.K. already sleeping. She joined him and slept with the air-conditioned room.

**Whoa! I think this is the longest chapter! I guess. The story has a long ending! I promise! That's just first week of school, so expect more! R/R!**


	5. Matt, Mimi, Matt, Mimi

**Picture Perfect:**

**T.K. and Kari- T.K. holding Kari's hand because he just won the golden medal for basketball championship.**

**Matt and Mimi- Mimi holding a picture of Matt and her while Matt sings a song to Mimi with his guitar.**

Chapter 05: Matt, Mimi, Matt, Mimi

Monday morning…

"Let's go now!" T.K. yelled, Matt was putting gel on his hair and Mimi was retouching her face.

"Done!" Mimi said.

"Okay, so let's go now!" Matt said and walked to school with the two.

School…

Mimi walked to the hallways, just walking to her next class. She realized that there were so many posters of 'HEARTTHROB AND SWEETHEART'. She passed by Kari and asked her. "Hey, Kari, what's up with this contest?" Mimi asked.

"That's for everyone to join and all of the students will vote who'll they want until the last round's finish." Kari explained.

"Thanks! Oh and Kari, T.K. told me that you should be more like me!" Mimi said sarcastically, Kari laughed.

Mimi heard noises again, and as she walks closer, she could hear Matt. And yes it was Matt.

"Mimi, I need you to be my girlfriend." Matt whispered.

"WHAT!" Mimi yelled in disbelief.

"Mimi! Please!" Matt pleaded.

"I'm not allowed yet!" Mimi yelled, not caring people were listening.

"Come on! I'm Matt! Your best friend! I love you!" Matt said, Mimi was shooking her head. Good thing is, she didn't heard Matt saying 'I love you', still confused.

"No!" Mimi said. "Alright." Matt said. Matt reached Mimi's hands and lightly kissed it. Some of Matt's fans broke the thing they're all holding and some are fainting.

"What's that for?" Mimi whispered to his ear.

"Nothing." Matt answered; he held her hand and walked with her.

"You're supposed to be in class, Matt." Mimi reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Bye." He said and waved his hand at her, she waved back.

(A/n: Matt's pretty annoying to Mimi in here!)  
She was alone again; she continued to walk to her class.

A group of girls circled her, this includes Jun.

"Uh-no time to chat guys! Need to go to class!" Mimi said nervously as she tried to get out.

"Classes can wait. We need a little talk." Jun said threateningly.

Mimi nodded nervously, Jun grinned and so as her group.

"Tell us, Tachikawa, what's up between you and Yamato?" Jun asked strictly.

"We're bestfriends." Mimi answered quickly.

"You're lying." Jun said, Jun grabbed a carton of milk from her bag and was about to pour it on her. She ran away and suddenly bumped…Matt. Oh boy, Jun's so in trouble!

"Hey Mimi, I thought you're a your class by now." Matt asked.

"I'm fine!" Mimi said, but she heard Jun's voice calling her. "Not fine!" she said and started to run, but Matt grabbed her wrist.

"You're not really fine. Tell me, what's the problem?" Matt arched a brow, Mimi was nibbling her finger.

"Tachikawa!" Jun appeared and she poured the carton of milk to Mimi, but Matt pushed her, and guess what…Jun just poured milk on Matt!

"Oh my! I'm sorry Mattie!" Jun apologized and glared at Mimi.

"This is your fault, Tachikawa!" Jun almost yelled at her.

"Oh shut up! I'm tired of you! I'm not your boyfriend! You all already know who's the girl I like, so stop bothering me!" Matt exclaimed, he grabbed Mimi and left Jun.

"Here." Mimi started to wipe off the milk that spilled on Matt's clothes and his hair with her handkerchief.

"Thanks." He thanked and looked away.

"Matt, I'm sorry to reject but I'm not 17 yet." Mimi began, Matt just smiled.

"I'd do anything for you." He said coolly, she blushed.

"I gotta go." She said and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered.

After school…

"Tell me, what's all about this heartthrob and sweetheart thingy?" she asked Matt.

"It's a contest. Girls would vote boys while boys vote for girls." Matt said.

"Matt had won every year!" T.K. said.

"I bet your going to win this time!" Mimi said.

"I will if you're going to win as well." He said coolly.

The three walked to the house, T.K. and Mimi were walking slowly. The two were talking about Kari…again.

"You really think so?" Mimi arched a brow.

"Yup!" T.K. answered.

"Let's just make it like this; I'm Matt and Kari is Mimi!" T.K. said, Mimi squeezed his cheek.

T.K.'s bedroom…nine o'clock pm

"Where will this thing begin?" Mimi asked.

"Tomorrow." Matt said.

"I don't mind you two winning, as long as Kari doesn't end up with Matt." T.K. yawned and slept.

Mimi pecked T.K. on the cheek; she turned around and saw Matt pointing at his cheek.

"He got one?" he said.

"Me too!" he said, Mimi sighed and lightly planted a kiss in his cheek.

"Goodnight!" she said and turned off the lights.

School Auditorium…

Finalists were Matt, T.K., and Yuuto and Mimi. Kari and guess what…Sora.

"Good luck Matt!" Mimi gave him thumbs up.

"Good luck Mimi." He said, smiled at her and winked.

The finalists sat down and listened attentively, except for T.K. and Kari.

"The final task is…we're going to pair you all up and take the picture perfect." The principal said.

"So, let me see, Kari with…T.K." T.K. and Kari jumped which made everyone to laugh.

"Okay, enough. Yamato with Sora." Matt gave Mimi a depressed look, but Mimi smiled at him and whispered, "It's alright! Good luck!"

"So, that means, Yuuto and Mimi." Yuuto stuck his tongue out to Matt, Sora was so happy, feeling in cloud nine, she already forgot that Matt still loves Mimi.

Before they could get started, Matt grabbed her hand. "Too bad I'm not your partner." Matt said, Mimi arched a brow while smiling, she hugged him gave a thumbs up.

"Come on Matt, Sora's not bad!" Mimi cheered him.

"I know, but it's best if I'll be your partner anyway." He clenched his teeth. Sora heard everything. Cloud nine turned to cloud six.

"Okay everyone! Yuuto and Mimi!" the principal yelled, the photographer smiled.

Mimi was getting uncomfortable, especially with Yuuto. "Strike a pose." The photographer said, Mimi just smiled when Yuuto put his arm around her neck. Click! Mimi thumbs up when Yuuto snug her.

After the two, Matt couldn't resist every picture of them, jealousy reigned again.

"Sora, Yamato!" they were next, Sora giggled, Matt sighed and forced to smile.

Click! Sora leaned her body to Matt, which almost caused her to lie on the floor, Matt had a weird smile.

"Yamato, what's wrong with you?" the principal asked,

"To tell you all the truth, I think it's better to be Mimi's partner." He said, Sora was silent Mimi's eyes wide opened.

"Fine!" he said, and then Matt smiled and shoots with her.

"You make the lamest excuses." Mimi said as she rolled her eyes. Click! Mimi had a close-up with Matt Click! Matt put his arm around her and Mimi had a peace sign.

Click! Mimi's eyes wide open when Matt gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

The photographer smiled. _The two teens really look cute together._

"You're very annoying!" Mimi said and laughed, she loved his annoyance.

"Hmmm…I like your childishness." Matt said. The two take a seat and started to talk, Sora looked at the two, they were so happy together.

"Kari and T.K.!" the principal said.

"This is what I want to see!" Matt yelled and put an arm around her neck, Mimi laughed.

"Let's go then!" Kari said and T.K. nodded, holding her hand.

Click! Kari was shocked when T.K. faced at her, their noses touched. Mimi and Matt laughed. Sora didn't bother and Yuuto wanted to punch T.K. after _that._

Click! T.K. had his hand on top of Kari, who was wearing his hat Click! T.K. was carrying Kari.

The photographer smiled. _This two make a cute couple just like the blonde guy and the longhaired girl._

"Ha! That's so funny!" Mimi laughed, T.K. and Kari blushed madly.

"You two are so cute together! I never knew that!" Matt teased, T.K. punched him playfully.

"Aw! Come on! You two shouldn't be blushing!" Mimi said as she pointed to their red cheeks.

The principal carried the ballot boxes, each box had a picture. # 01, T.K. and Kari (T.K. had his hand on top of Kari, who was wearing his hat) #02 Sora and Yamato (Sora leaned her body to Matt, which almost caused her to lie on the floor, Matt had a weird smile.) #03 was Mimi and Yuuto (Mimi thumbs up when Yuuto snug her.)

And #04 Mimi and Yamato (Mimi had a close-up with Matt).

"Ballots for H&S is now open. Voting is starts now, 10:20 am to 3:00pm. Good morning to all." The school announcer said. The auditorium suddenly been crowded. The finalists sat still, T.K. and Kari were flirting again, Matt and Mimi are talking about things she will do if she turned 17 Sora and Yuuto are both daydreaming about Matt and Kari.

"You really think so?" T.K. looked at Matt and Mimi, Matt was playing Mimi's ponytail.

"Yup!" Kari answered.

"How come?" T.K. asked.

"Just look at them." Kari said and joined T.K. looking at the two.

"Oh. You know, Matt told me that when Mimi turns (Kari started to talk with T.K.) to 17, Matt will ask Mimi to be his boyfriend." The two said in chorus.

"I already know that." Kari said.

"I don't know!" Mimi said, Matt started to poke her on her backbone.

"Tell me! Who is it?" Matt asked again, T.K. and Kari were enjoying the scene.

"No!"

"Alright then!" Matt non-stop tickled her.

"Okay! I'll tell! I'll tell!" Mimi said, laughing. Matt stopped tickling her.

"My first crush is actually…T.K." Mimi said shyly, she looked over at Kari and T.K., T.K.'s jaw dropped. Matt had his eyes wide open.

"Why him!" Matt exclaimed. _T.K.? My own brother?  
_"Well, he's kinda cute. And when we're at the digital world, we play a lot and he fonds me." She said shyly.

Matt was about to explode but then, _Wait, T.K. and Mimi can't be together! T.K. has Kari!_

"But I only had a crush on him, not love. Just a childhood crush. I know its weirdness is getting on your nerves, but I think T.K.'s like a brother-crush-thingy." She said uncoolly, Matt gently calmed down.

T.K. tried to explain to Kari, who remained silent. "Kari, I never knew that, sorry." T.K. apologized, no response, and then Kari smiled. "It's okay! I know you like Mimi because she's like a sister to you!" Kari said, T.K. smiled and deep breathed.

"I really like Mimi, well just like, I like you more!" T.K. said, Kari giggled.

"Do you have a crush on me then?" Matt asked coolly, Mimi blushed a little and nodded.

"Of course I do. I have crush on every guy, except Yuuto. T.K., you, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Michael! Because there's something to admire in you." Mimi said. Matt sighed. _I forgot, for her, crush is to admire people. So that was her answer. I thought crush is some kind of close to love._

"What about crush close to love?" he asked again, Mimi nodded.

"Of course I do! I love you and T.K. and everyone! Just like what the Bible says 'love everyone!'" she quoted. Matt sighed again. _I forgot again! She loves everyone because God says so!_

"I give up!" Matt yelled, everyone looked at him, even Mimi; she arched a brow and laughed.

"Give up on what?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"Anyway, what about you? Who's your crush now?" Mimi asked.

"I thought you already know!" Matt said, Mimi shook her head. Matt smiled widely.

"You'll know on Valentines' Day." Matt said, Mimi pouted.

"That's so long!" she complaint.

"I know, but it's very worthy." He said, she smiled.

Mimi began to sing softly 'Pretty Baby'

"You light me up and then I fall for you. You lay me down and then I call for you. Stumbling on reasons that are far and few. I'd let it all come down and then some for you…" she sang, Matt couldn't say anything, he can listen to her voice everyday.

She ended the song, Matt was lost in words.

"By the way, what do you think about us?" Matt asked suddenly. Mimi arched a brow.

"I mean, us, Me, Tai, T.K. and the others." He explained, Mimi grinned.

"I'm glad you asked. Now, First-Tai, I think he's a good leader but he's kinda bossy. But he's really sweet. (Matt frowned a little) Joe-Joe's very reliable, he understands although he always scolds me. Izzy- he's very intelligent but somehow when he gets into computer, he forgets us. Sora-she's really sweet, caring, and loveable. I think you two would make a good pair, you know, the Crest of Friendship and Love. (Matt had a sad expression on his face). Kari- I don't know but she's just like me, just like what T.K. said. And now, T.K.- he's optimistic, he's funny, sweet, thoughtful, and friendly and always be there to help me. You, Matt Ishida- you're a quite loner, annoying sometimes, but I think you're so protective so it makes me feel more safe with you and I think you're kinda cool." She said, Matt smiled when she said 'it makes me feel more safe with you'. _Mimi, I hope you really feel that way when you're with me._

"Anyway, what about you, what do you feel about us?" Mimi's turn to ask.

" Let's start with Tai- although we always argue and fight over the little things but I think we're great friends. Sora- she's really caring just like you told me, she's patient and kind either, I wish I had a mother like that ("Me too." Mimi said). Joe-he really deserved Reliability; you can always depend on him. Izzy- smart and a high I.Q. I just wish he could care more about us than his computer. Kari-I think you're right, she's just like you, Mimi. T.K.- I don't know but he's always there to cheer me up. And lastly, You-Mimi Tachikawa, you're sometimes wacky but it makes you, you. And when I'm around you, I think I can tell everything what my mind is thinking right now, and you're really are my best friend." Matt said, she smiled at him.

"Mimi, since it is September, would you want to go to the movies? Without T.K." he said, Mimi quickly nodded. "Anyway, why September bothered you?" Mimi asked.

"I just remembered the movie, "A Walk To Remember"." He answered, Mimi sobbed a little.

"Why are you crying?" Matt asked.

"The story's so sad! Jamie died! It's such a sad ending, and the song's so sad." She answered.

"Well, it is sad, but I was planning to watch it with you, but I think it's not a good idea." He said while he wipes her tears.

"It's really sad! The girl died suddenly because of leukemia, then the guy finally knew she has it, and she was about to die!" she exclaimed. Matt sweat dropped this catches attentions of everyone.

"Yamato, What have you done to her?" a blue-haired girl said.

"I'm fine! It's not his fault." Mimi said. The people in the auditorium continued to vote.

"You think that when I grow up, do you ever think that we can't have anytime for each other anymore since we got kids, work, and lots of stuff?" she suddenly said.

"No. I'll always have time for you." He said. "What if I do not?" she said, a tear formed.

"I'll still be your best friend even if you already forgot me." He said. _Best friend or even more._ "I don't want to forget you." She whispered. His friendship for her was so strong, friendship with her wasn't called friendship at all…is it love?

"I wish we're best friends 'til the end." Mimi said. Matt gave a small sigh.

"Mimi," he called. "Yes?"

"What if best friends could be something more?" Matt hopefully asked. She smiled.

"It would be easy to find love. Since you and your best friend are so close that it would be very easy to fall in love." She answered; Matt hid his face with his hair and grinned.

"Why do you ask?" she asked. "Nothing." He replied.

**Now, that's chapter five! Hope you all enjoyed this, Mimato Fans!**

**Results for the H&S Contest on**

**Chapter 06: Princess' Prince**

**UPDATING VERY SOON **


	6. Princess' Prince

**Picture Perfect:**

**T.K. and Kari-T.K. hit by a Frisbee then Kari putting some bandage on his head.**

**Matt and Mimi-Matt on top of Mimi because the two were chasing each other.**

Chapter 06: Princess' Prince

Matt and T.K.'s house…

"I never thought T.K. could be heartthrob!" Matt teased.

"Well, I think he is!" Mimi said, T.K. blushed slightly.

"Well, I never thought that you two could be a pair!" T.K. pointed at the two.

They began talking about the H&S Contest.

"I'm not expecting myself that I'm going to win that contest." Mimi said, Matt smirked.

"Well, you're the best looking finalist, well maybe Kari and you should win!" T.K. said.

"What about Sora?" Mimi asked.

"Well, she's nice and all, but I think 3rd runner-up should do." T.K. answered. "When will we know whose the heartthrob and the sweetheart?" Mimi asked.

"Tomorrow." Matt answered.

"Whom you voted for?" T.K. asked to Mimi.

"You." Mimi answered; Matt felt a little bit jealousy.

"What about the sweetheart?" T.K. asked.

"Kari." She answered, Matt smiled.

"You know, I voted for Mimi and you, Matt!" T.K. said, Matt blushed while Mimi gave T.K. a warmth smile. T.K. started to clean the dishes, Mimi swiping the floor and Matt fixing T.K. and his bedroom.

"I'm tired!" T.K. and Mimi said in unison, the two finished their work and changed their uniforms to pajamas and slept deeply.

Matt was the only person who's wide-awake now. He can never sleep properly, especially when something good had happened this day.

October, which means there's Halloween and with Halloween, there's a Halloween Party in the university, wonder what Mimi would dress.

He opened the door to T.K.'s room silently, where he found Mimi and T.K. sleeping innocently.

He crept towards the two and knelt down. He caressed her face and put her hair covering her face behind her ear.

"Mimi, wo ai ni." He whispered, in Chinese, "Wo Ai Ni" means "I love you". He learnt this from Kenshi, since he's half Japanese and Chinese.

Before he could make them up, he crept out of the room and changed his clothes and slept as well.

Wednesday morning

Rain poured suddenly, streets were flooded, the coldness made Matt, Mimi and T.K. were chanted by the wind to sleep more.

It was ten in the morning, rain didn't stop to pour. Matt wakes up.

He looked at his alarm clock, he was already late for school, his accuracy woke up too, he went to T.K.'s room to wake them up.

"Mimi, T.K.! Wake up!" Matt yelled, Mimi moved her body and T.K. response nothing.

He shook the two's shoulders. "Five more minutes." Mimi mumbled.

"We're late for school!" Matt yelled, finally, T.K. and Mimi sat up alerted.

T.K. opened the T.V. the reporter said "School and Business is suspended today due to flood. Please do not leave the house." T.K. sighed in relief and Matt and Mimi jumped. "No school today!" Mimi yelled hugging T.K.

"No Jun! No Jun!" Matt said happily, the two sweat dropped.

"No Kari." T.K. said sadly.

Matt made three mugs of hot cocoa. Mimi took a hot shower and T.K. was mourning, without Kari.

After Mimi taking a bath, she changed her clothes with thick pajamas, and pink sleeves.

She accepted hot cocoa and watch TV. Matt watched TV with Mimi, just enjoying that they'll spend time together, T.K. has starry-eyes, crying because he can't see Kari today. He went to his room and opened his cabinet, inside was a Kari shrine, he lit up some small candles and prayed that they would meet today.

Matt and Mimi were watching a romantic show, "I Keep Apart Of You As Me" (made it up!). _"I'll always love you, no matter what." Seiko said, she was about to leave. "Please don't leave me." Hariku said, he was crying. "I keep apart of you as me." Seiko said and left him and went on the plane. _Mimi cried into Matt's chest. "Poor Seiko!" Mimi moaned. Matt patted her back. "It's just a show, Mimi." He said. "But it can happen in reality!" she said and cried more, clutching Matt's shirt. "Well, don't cry now." Matt said, she raised her head and smiled. "I don't want Hariku end up with Mikayo." Mimi said.

**(A/N: This is just like Seiko-Mimi, Hariku-Matt and Mikayo-Sora.)**

"I would like Seiko end up with Hariku more! I mean, Hariku's so cute, and Seiko's so pretty! And Mikayo and Hariku didn't even talk and showed interest each other during the first season! Hariku's always there to defend Seiko, and if you notice it, they're always side-by-side!" she demanded, Matt sweat dropped. _Mimi, you're complaining over a simple TV show. _

**(A/N: Mimi's now complaining over the show, I put this on so that I can tell you all that Matt and Mimi belonged together, haven't you noticed 'they're always side-by-side!'? yup, Matt and Mimi are always _almost_ side-by-side)**

"Mimi, in my opinion, Hariku and Seiko are much better, but that's what the writer did, the writer decided to end Hariku with Mikayo." Matt tried to explain.

"But, they're not meant for each other! Stupid writer! First season, they were hinting Seiko and Hariku, now second season, Mikayo and Hariku! Ugh! Seiko and Hariku had 10 and up episodes that shows interest in the first season! While Mikayo and Hariku only had 4 or 5 episodes in all seasons! This is so unfair!" Mimi yelled, thunder sounded.

Mimi was still complaining about the show, Matt wasn't listening. He stood up and suddenly leaned his forehead to hers.

"I'll keep apart of you as me." Matt whispered, Mimi silenced.

Mimi calmed down a little, but still, she can't accept what happened on the show.

Thursday morning…

The rain stopped, the sun still didn't show light, leaves began to fall and became red and orange and wind blew harder.

In the silent residence of Matt Ishida and T.K. Takaishi, silent can never be used.

"I'm ready!" Mimi said, the two guys walked with her.

"Oh great! Now I'm about to handle Jun." Matt said sarcastically.

"Yahoo! I can see Kari again!" T.K. said happily.

"Mimi," Matt called her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." He refused.

School Hallway…

"Attention please, finalists fore the H&S Contest, please proceed to the School Auditorium, Good morning to all." The school announcer said. Matt slammed his locker and searched for Mimi, Mimi on the other hand, she was at the other hallway, lost again Saved by Matt!

"Hey, Mimi!" Matt called her, she looked back and happy to see him.

"Good! I'm lost again!" she said. "Do you mind walking to the auditorium with me? I'm kinda lost." She asked, without thinking twice, Matt nodded.

He slipped a supporting hand on her shoulder. They reached the auditorium and guess what, they were late.

Sora had a sad expression on her face, Kari and T.K. didn't mind the two and Yuuto was giving glares at T.K.

The principal sighed and said, "Here comes the Prince and Princess of…Laziness, please sit down." The two sat beside each other, holding hands.

"Final Tally for #03- 940 votes." Koushiro or Izzy for short said. Mimi sighed in relief.

"#02-1276 votes." The crowd clapped, Matt sighed in relief.

"#01-5434 votes." T.K. and Kari embraced each other, the crowd cheered, "TAKARI"

"And #04-4835 votes." Matt and Mimi hugged each other. Many envied Mimi, but she was best to Matt. "We're 2nd!" Mimi said, Matt hugged her more. _I told you we can be a cute couple!_

"So, our Heartthrob and Sweetheart for this year are Takeru and Hikari." Izzy said, both stood up and blushed, Kari had a basket of baby bunnies and T.K. had a pure gold trophy. Matt had a pure silver medal and Mimi had a large bouquet of flowers.

The crowd yelled, "TAKARI" more. Matt and Mimi congratulated the two.

"Wow! I love cute bunnies!" Mimi cuddled the bunny and gave a carrot.

T.K. saw Matt staring at her deeply, he grinned and went nearer to him.

"Hey, Matt!" T.K. snapped him out from his thoughts.

"What?" he said flatly.

"Oh Matt, don't 'what' me! It's so obvious! Come on! Don't play games!" T.K. forced him to say 'I-have-a-crush-on-Mimi.'

"Games?" Matt arched a brow.

"You like Mimi, dontcha!" T.K. said. Matt turned his face away from him.

"So what if I do?" he said coolly.

"Are you really going to wait for her until she's 17?" T.K. asked seriously, so Matt nodded seriously.

"T.K., can I have this bunny?" Mimi said sweetly, T.K. smiled and nodded. Mimi went nearer T.K. and gave him a sweet hug.

"I'll call you, Miya!" she said as she looked at the bunny's black eyes.

She giggled and gave another carrot. She giggled again and went nearer to Matt. "Hey, Matt! Isn't she cute?" she said, Matt blushed, like she was acting like the bunny's mother! "Yeah." He said shyly. "Her name is Miya!" she told him. _MImi and YAmato make Miya, Matt._ Matt smiled at her, seeing her so loveable. They left the auditorium and ate lunch.

Lunch-

Sora and Tai were talking about Matt this and Matt that. She looked over a table far from them, Mimi, Matt, T.K. and Kari eating lunch together. This bothers her why Tai and her wasn't there; is it because of Mimi? The four were talking and laughing all this time. Sora had envied her since they were at the Digiworld. Matt had given more attention to Mimi.

"I really like this bunny!" Mimi said as she cuddled the bunny once more. Matt just watched her, giving carrots and other vegetables to Miya. Matt enjoyed this sight.

"Hey, Matt you told me we're going out to watch a movie, right?" Mimi turned to him. "Yes. It's today. I just hope we're not going to be booked by home works." He said. She smiled at him and ate her lunch. T.K. was flirting with Kari, Matt's enjoying watching Mimi. "Hey Matt, could you buy me a box of Kleenex?" she asked.

"Yes, but why do you want a box of tissue?" Matt asked. Looking puzzled. "Since we're going to watch A Walk To Remember, it will flood the whole theater, or your shirt might get wet." She answered, T.K. heard this and laughed.

"Mattie!" a familiar voice that Matt didn't want to hear from eternity called. He shivered and cooled down a little when he felt Mimi's hand on top of his. He looked at her and she smiled. "Hey Jun." He said nervously.

"Mattie, I thought you got rid of her!" Jun said and pointed at Mimi, who choked. His anger rose. No one can ever say that to her especially in front of him.

"Listen Jun, I think in my point, you're the one I should get rid of! And please call me Yamato!" he yelled, eyes of everyone was on him.

"Wait, why does she call you Matt?" Jun said.

"Because, she's my best friend!" he answered, he grabbed Mimi and left the cafeteria.

"Matt…" she called concernedly. He slowed down walking and stopped in the middle of the hallway. He looked at her.

"Matt," she called again. Matt was acting strange. _Mimi, I'd do anything just to please you. If only you'll love me back._

She started to cry, he didn't freak out, and he just let her cry. Then, she stepped towards him and put her arms around his neck. "Matt.' She called again. _If only you love me as your true love, not just your best friend, I'd do anything to have your love._

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank you for what?' he asked as he put his hands on her waist.

"You're (sniff) always there for me, and when I need you most, (sniff) day and night you're always by my side. You're always be the person that I can lean on when I feel numb, my diary that I can tell and express myself, (sniff) When I'm hurt, you say you're hurt because I was, when I'm embarrassed, you'll be embarrassed too and when I need someone (sniff) to help me, you're always there and give me what I need. Thank you, I owe you so much Matt." She said, her words made Matt stronger and made his love for her warmer.

The school bell rang, they released their arms around theirs before someone could notice.

Homeroom…Mimi's

"Class, in October 31, a Halloween party will be held, so I expect you all in costumes. Grades will be filled with the best lookings, so, this September I expect you all to be accurate." Mr. Motosuwa said.

"Hey Mimi, what will you wear?" Izzy whispered to her.

"I think a beautiful princess!" she said sincerely, Izzy sweat dropped.

Homeroom…Matt's

"Following October, A Halloween Party will be held in the school garden to the school gym, so I expect you all in costumes, it is best if all of you will have partners." Ms. Mikawa said.

_Partners huh? Wonder what'll Mimi wear._

"Hey Mattie! What will you wear?" Jun whispered to him.

"A carrot." He lied; Jun takes anything seriously from Matt.

"Okay! I'll be a bunny!" she said.

Homeroom…T.K. and Kari

"A Halloween Party will be held on the 31st October, so I expect all of you to wear costumes if you all don't wanna end up with a F." Mr. Han said strictly.

"Hey, Kari, what will you wear?" T.K. whispered.

"What about…an angel! Just like Angewomon!" she said.

"Yeah! And I can be Angemon!" T.K. said.

After school…

Matt was waiting for Mimi outside their corridor. He looked at his watch. Then finally, the door opened, girls were asking whom was he waiting for.

"Oh, I'm sorry Matt!" Mimi apologized.

"No it's okay, I bought you your tissue." He said and handed her the box of Kleenex.

"Thank you, shall we go?" she said. Matt nodded and offered his arm and she gladly accepted it.

Almost end of the movie…

Mimi had emptied the tissue box. "Matt." She cried more as she hugged his arm.

"Poor guy." She mumbled, Matt looked at her and saw the thin tissue had stuck on her face. He removed it and wiped a tear away.

_I always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever and ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself staring_

_Up at the dark gray sky_

_I was changed. _

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_T'was there that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You're always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself staring_

_Up at the dark gray sky_

_I was changed._

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_T'was there that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you _

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you _

_I wanted to make your_

_Everything alright_

_I'll always remember _

_It was late afternoon_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep _

_Inside. Forever was in your eyes_

_T'was there that I realized that_

_Forever was in your eyes. The _

_Moment I saw you cry._

_(I think I saw you cry)_

_The moment I saw you cry._

(A/N: Sorry if I got the lyrics wrong, I totally forgot!)

She had no more tissue to wipe her tears. "Here." Matt said and handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said. "Poor Jamie!" she exclaimed, Matt shrugged and put an arm on her shoulders.

The two got up and left the theater.

"I'm sorry. I'm too emotional." She said.

"No need to, it's nice that you understand how a person feels and feel the way he or she feels." He said.

Mimi was still crying, only a little. "It's nice for T.K. taking Miya home." She said and showed a smile.

"What are you going to wear this Halloween?" Matt asked.

"A princess, I only wish I could have a prince." She said.

_Hmmm…princess huh? I'll be your prince!_

October 30

"Hey Mimi!" Tai called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"There's a Halloween sleepover at my house! Wanna come?" he asked, Mimi nodded.

"Thank you!" he said and waved his hand, she waved her hand back.

October 31

At last, the Halloween Party. "What could Matt be wearing?" she asked herself. Guys' eyes were on her. She can be pretty in the simplest outfit she could wear. A light pink silk gown with see-through sleeves that shows her rosy arms, a pair of pink and silver-beaded sandals and a pink bow in ponytail. Then, she just bumped on someone.

"I'm sorry! Wait…T.K.?" her eyes widened when he saw T.K. just like Angemon.

"What do you think, Mimi?" he said.

"You look great! Just like Angemon. Do you know where Matt is?" she asked hopefully.

"No, he didn't even tell me what he was wearing." He answered.

"Oh, what's Kari wearing?" she asked. "Oh, just like Angewomon." T.K. answered, she laughed a little and looked for Matt again.

Then, without looking, she just bumped a person again.

"Sorry." She said.

"Hi Mimi." Matt greeted. He wore something like Romeo would wear.

"Matt?" her eyes widen again.

"Is it bad though?" he raised a brow; Mimi shook her head and smiled.

"And your supposed to be?" she asked.

"A prince." He answered. "Come on Mimi! Every Princess needs a Prince! So I'm your prince tonight!" he said, Mimi giggled and nodded.

"You look nice." She said. Matt bend down and took her hand and kissed it. They got everyone's attention, poor Jun who wore a bunny outfit.

"Are you mad at me?" Matt asked.

"No, actually, I'm pretty glad you're my prince." She said, Matt flushed.

"So, would _my princess _like dance with her prince?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Yes." She agreed.

The two neither knows how to dance, but in people's eyes, they danced for love.

Sora who was wearing a raven's costume, saw this, a princess and a prince, they fit perfectly.

T.K. and Kari had the coolest outfit, and Matt and Mimi had the most romantic outfit.

Tai's Halloween Sleepover…

"Okay, Kari truth or dare?" Sora asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to write "I Love T.K." in your P.E. uniform" Sora dared, Kari blushed and accepted the dare. She took her P.E. top and write "I Love T.K."

"There. So, Matt, truth or dare?" Kari asked.

"Truth." He said.

"Okay, what do you think about Sora?" Kari teased, Matt was calm.

"I think she's caring and friendly, just like a mother." He answered simply, Sora lost hope again.

"So, Mimi, truth or dare?" Matt asked, obviously he would choose Mimi.

"Truth." She said.

"Okay, even if I already know this, who's your crush when we're at the Digiworld?" he asked, she glared at him, T.K. was nervous so as Kari and Mimi suddenly smiled.

"T.K." she answered.

Joe, Izzy, Tai and Sora were blank. "Why?" the four said in unison.

"Well, his very happy." She explained. The four was still confused.

"Enough about me, okay, Tai truth or dare?" Mimi asked, Matt had felt a little bit of jealousy.

"Dare." He said.

"Okay, I dare you to scare me this Halloween." Mimi dared, Matt held her hand.

"This is too easy!" Tai said proudly.

"Okay this story's about a girl named Sadako." Tai began. (A/N: Sadako is not mine!)

"She had a long hair that covers her face because blood was covering her whole body." Tai said, Mimi began to shiver. "I think it's a bad idea daring Tai to scare you." Matt whispered to her ear, almost caused him to kiss her. Then, Tai put a white cover on his head and scared her. "Don't you ever do that!" Mimi yelled as she punched Tai. Tai lit up a Jack-O-Lantern.

"I think we should all sleep." Joe said.

"Yeah." Izzy agreed.

Mimi and Sora are sleeping on Kari's room while the boys on Tai's room.

"Goodnight!" Matt said to Mimi.

"Night." She said nervously.

"Don't worry, Sadako's not real anyway. Go to sleep." He said and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Thank you." She said. Then she hugged T.K.

"Night Mimi!" T.K. said.

"Night-night T.K.!" she said and closed Kari's room.

T.K. yawned; Matt went inside Tai's room and followed by T.K.

Mimi rolled with her blanket; she was still scared about Sadako. Her lips began to chap. _Should I go to the kitchen or stay here? _It was in the middle of the night; Kari and Sora are sleeping quietly. She was so thirsty. She got up and went to the kitchen with a Jack-O-Lantern. Then, she saw someone in white, before freaking out, she put the lantern towards it and saw the curtain, and she sighed.

Finally, she had a drink of cold water, but then, she heard rapid footsteps.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, no response, then she heard the footsteps again, she hugged the Jack-O-Lantern

"Ha, funny Tai! You can't scare me!" she said and made a nervous laugh.

Then, a hand was on top of her shoulder. "Ah! Please Sadako! Don't kill me!" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Mimi, it's just me." A voice said, Matt.

"Matt?" she said.

"What brings you here?" Mimi asked.

"You stole my line." He said.

"I was thirsty." She answered.

"I couldn't sleep." He said

"I couldn't sleep because of Sadako." She said. Then, the two heard someone walking.

"Matt, is that you?" she whispered.

"No," he answered, then the footsteps sounded again, Mimi hugged Matt's arm.

"Who's that?" Matt asked, Mimi shivered and almost dropped the Jack-O-Lantern.

Then, a hand was on her shoulder, she looked back and saw a person with long black hair that covers his/her face. "Matt!" she screamed and closed her eyes on Matt's chest, he was nervous too.

"Haha!" The person said, he removed the wig…Tai.

The lights opened and saw Sora, Kari, T.K. and Tai.

"Don't you ever do that!" Mimi yelled and was about to hit Tai, but Matt seized her hand.

"Calm down Mimi." He said, he looked at T.K., Kari and Sora, who were half-asleep.

"Are you in to this?" he asked the three.

"No." Sora said.

"Tai woke us up." Kari answered.

T.K. was leaning on Kari's shoulder, sleeping.

"You know Tai, you shouldn't really do that." He said, Tai kept laughing.

"You two should see your faces! Mimi is like a 'Oh Prince Matt! Help me! Sadako's going to kill me!' and you 'I'm coming my Princess!' Oh my goodness! You two really are a Prince and a Princess!" Tai teased who kept laughing, Sora got more jealous when he said this. Matt blushed a little and Mimi was gripping her hand.

"It's not funny! You can never ever do that to anyone of us! Especially her!" Matt bellowed, Sora got even more hurt when he only mentioned Mimi. T.K., Kari and Sora went back to bed.

"Whatever! Have a nice Halloween, Mimi!" Tai greeted and went back to bed.

"Don't listen to him, just enjoy your sleep." He said and hugged her once more and went back to bed. _You're always there for me, Matt. Even in the simplest things._

"Goodnight." She said and went to Kari's room and at last, Sadako was out of her mind.

**There's Chapter 06: Princess' Prince. Mimi's really scared in little things; Matt just hooks up with her. So what do you think?**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 07: ** **Rival**

**Does the title almost made you excited? Give me reviews! The many, the faster I'll update!**


	7. Rival

**Picture Perfect:**

**T.K. and Kari- T.K. putting the bunny they had won from H&S Contest on top of Kari's head.**

**Matt and Mimi-Matt wearing a t-shirt with 'MimAto' written and Mimi with a shirt with 'WHATEVER!' written.**

Chapter 07: Rival

"I said no!" she repeated, Matt had been annoying her since he began talking about dates.

"Come on Mimi! I'm your bestfriend anyway! Others do dates with their bestfriends!" Matt pleaded. Other girls were looking at them and wishing that they were Mimi Tachikawa.

"I can only have a date with my boyfriend! I can only have a boyfriend when I'm 17!" she exclaimed, walking straightly.

"Come on Mimi!" he pleaded. "I'll think about it." She said calmly. Matt jumped and hugged her. "I said I'll think about it." She reminded him, he didn't care.

Then he released her and left her alone.

"Mattie!" Jun waved her hand. Matt waved back nervously.

Jun sped up and rubbed her cheek in his arm. CoughEeew! Cough.

"Mattie! You didn't dress up as a carrot!" Jun said.

"I thought a prince would be more suitable for me, and guess what, I found my princess!" he said proudly.

"Who? Is it Tachikawa?" Jun said, Matt nodded and smiled. Jun left Matt and searched for Mimi.

Lunch-

Mimi looked around saw T.K. and Kari, she sat beside them.

"Mind if I join in?" she asked, Kari nodded.

"Something's not the same." T.K. pondered.

"Come on! We've been eating lunch together!" she said.

"No, I mean, where's Matt?" T.K asked and looked around.

"Oh yeah! In this time, he would be pretending to be your boyfriend right now." Kari said, Mimi was flushed. _What will my dad tell me if he knows this?_

"Whatever." She said and ate her food. Then, the cafeteria door opened…Matt.

Mimi tried to hide in T.K.'s tall body, but T.K. looked at her weirdly and grinned.

"Hey Matt! If you're looking for Mimi, she right here!" T.K. yelled and pointed at Mimi. Mimi gave an 'I-hate-you' look.

"Thanks T.K.!" he thanked and went to their table.

"Hey Mimi, so what's your answer?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet. Wait I know now!" she said, she was about to say no. _But I might hurt his feelings._

"Date accepted? Alright!" Matt said happily. Mimi couldn't refuse this time, he was very happy. And something inside her made her feel warm, she's happy too.

_Oh Matt! Sometimes you could be childish, especially in school._

Matt joined her eating, and enjoyed looking at her.

"So, when will we date?" Mimi asked anxiously, he arched a brow.

"Tell me, Mimi, do you L-O-V-E me or not?" he teased.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do! You're my best friend!" she answered, no she never give the specific answer that will tell him the real truth.

"Today." He answered her question. She choked.

"That soon?" she asked. Matt nodded. T.K. and Kari have their own world.

"I'm thinking about a date in the ice skating rink." He said, she looked at him.

"I don't know how." She said shyly. Matt grinned.

"I'll teach you." He offered.

"Hmmm…Thanks." She thanked, she smiled, Matt blushed a little, her smile was worth…everything, priceless.

The school bell rang, meaning lunch had ended.

"I gotta go." She said, picking her books, roll of papers, books, charts, books again and her reports. He saw her, having a hard time again. "Aww!" she exclaimed, her chart dropped, she picked it up and everything in her arms fell down. She got confused organizing her stuff. It was another good time to flirt with her.

He picked up all her stuff. "Did you volunteered yourself in all reports?" he asked sarcastically. "Yeah." She answered. "Why so?" he asked. "Well, I'm a bit bored." She said. "Thank you for carrying that, I might as well take them." she said, she grabbed her things, but Matt, gripped her things a little bit. 

"Hey! I'm late for class!" she demanded, Matt grinned.

"I might as well take you there." He offered, she groaned and walked with him.

"What are you planning now?" she asked lazily.

"I'm planning to make Jun jealous." He answered. They reached the door, as she opened the door, the teacher gave an angry look, and her classmates, especially when they saw Matt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Motosuwa." She said.

"You're very tardy Miss Tachikawa! And Mr. Ishida, you might as well go to your class." He said.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I was asking her out but then her things dropped and some of her rolls of paper rolled down the stairs and we have to chase it." He excused. Matt's fans fainted when he mentioned 'I was asking her out'. Izzy didn't care; Mimi was shocked when he said that.

"I see that the Prince and the Princess of Laziness will be crowned soon as the King and Queen of Laziness." Mr. Motosuwa said, the two blushed, somehow Matt enjoyed it.

"I want to be Princess of Laziness!" a girl screamed, and everyone agreed and said what she said.

"I'll see you later." She said and took her things.

"Yeah." He said and waved at her and left. Mimi was alone now. _You owe me one Matt! _

Ice Skating Rink…after school

"I changed my mind! I don't want to skate!" Mimi exclaimed, Matt was trying to get her in the rink. "Come on!" he said, pulling her, but she was pulling back.

"Mimi. Look! It's Kari and T.K.!" he lied, Mimi looked around and saw nothing, then Matt pulled her in.

She hugged his arm, not letting go.

"If I die in here, you'll die with me!" she swore, gripping his arm.

"Mimi, you're not going to die in here! It's just the rink!" he said, Mimi glared at him.

Her legs were numb so she can't balance herself.

Then, Matt skated across, which Mimi still didn't let go. Then Matt pulled his arm away from her and she started to lose balance.

"Matt!" she yelled, he went nearer to her and had the lecture not to leave her without her permission.

She held his hand, which caused him to loose balance as well, and guess what; the two fell down and Matt was on over her. "I told you it's a bad idea!" she yelled at him. Matt smiled and get off her and offered his hand, she accepted it. She stood up and hugged his arm again.

"I (sniff) want (sniff) to go (sniff) home." She said, he looked at her.

"Why are you crying? It's just the rink!" he said.

"I'm not. (sniff) I think (sniff) I gotta (sniff) cold." She said, he took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"I (sniff) want a hot (sniff) mug of cocoa, milk, coffee or (sniff) chocolate." She said, she and Matt got off the skating rink and rested for a while.

"Wait here." He assured to her, she nodded and sneezed.

Five minutes later, Matt came back with a hot chocolate with a pink lily. He offered the chocolate and the lily and she accepted it.

"I'm (sniff) cold." She mumbled, she shivered from the icy rink. Matt heard her and he offered his jacket, she accepted it and thanked.

"Thank you again, (sniff) Matt." She said palely, she drank her hot chocolate and blew her nose. Matt noticed this, he stood up. "I think it's best to go home." He said, Mimi nodded and sneezed again.

T.K.'s room…

Mimi Tachikawa lay in the soft bed of T.K.

"Here Mimi." T.K. said as he laid a tray on top of her lap.

"I'll be fine, thank you. (Sneezed)." She said, T.K. looked more worried.

"Okay." He said leaving the room and closed the door.

Mimi shivered from the air; she covered her whole body including her face with the thick blanket.

Living Room…

"She okay?" he asked concernedly.

"No, what happened to her anyway?" T.K. asked, scratching his head.

"Well, sorta my fault (T.K. pouts) okay, all is my fault, I asked her out to go to the ice skating rink, since it was really really cold in there, she sorta (T.K. pouts again) okay! She got sick!" he exclaimed, feeling guilt especially when T.K. pouts.

Next morning…

"Mimi, are you okay?" he asked, putting his palm on her forehead, she was hot like the boiling kettle. She sneezed again, T.K. sighed.

"She needs to stay home." T.K. assured.

"NO, I can (sneezed and sniffs) do it." She said, she got up but then she fell to the pillow. T.K. nodded to Matt.

"If she's staying, I'm staying." He said.

"What are you thinking? Jun will probably be very curious about this!" T.K, said worriedly.

"I don't care." He said, Mimi rolled over and sneezed again.

T.K. shrugged, "Have it your way." He said simply.

"We'll be alright, bye." He said, T.K. waved his hand and closed the door.

"Matt, (sniff) must not stay here." She said and coughed. "No." he said and left the room too.

"Thanks." she mumbled when he left the room, she covered herself with the blanket.

She put the pillow over her face.

Matt went to the drugstore to buy some medicine for her. She stared at the ceiling.

America, it was cool in there, Japan, just simple Japan with lots of electronics, but it is my Japan where my friends are.

She sneezed again; she rubbed her nose and stood up carefully, trying to balance herself. _What could be happening in school right now?_

She slipped her feet with her flip-flops and walked to the balcony.

It was cold, it wasn't raining though, and the leaves were red and orange. _Matt really deserves more than me, in everyone's point of view, well except Sora, Matt, T.K. and Kari, I think, I'm just a whiny little brat. He deserves Love, I'm just Purity, what' s up with Friendship with that? He deserves Sora, Matt and Sora, yeah. Friendship and Love always fitted. _

Thinking things like this made her cry and pierced her heart. Really, Friendship is with Love, so what can Purity prove that without Purity, was Friendship and Love will be whole?

She wiped her tears away. _What am I thinking? I shouldn't be crying! Matt's my best friend and I should be happy what he wants and what is best for him!_

She saw Matt entered the door. She tried not to look like she was crying. Then, the door opened and she saw Matt. "Uh, Mimi, are you okay?" he asked, she smiled at him.

"I'm fine now." She said and looked, at his shirt. It was his school uniform, actually, he was about to go to school but she was sick and decided to stay with her.

"Oh, uh-my shirt ripped." He answered, she arched a brow.

"Well, an alley cat ripped it." He excused lamely. She laughed a little.

"I'll fix it." She said, Matt arched a brow.

"What? Are you telling me that Mimi Tachikawa can't sew?" she said sarcastically, Matt smiled and took off the green part of the uniform. (02. Don't know what is it called! Sorry.) She blushed a little and took it. "Have any green thread, needle and scissors?" she asked, he nodded.

After sewing his green blazer (finally! I knew it!), T.K. was back now.

"Whoa! I'm glad that's over! You two owe me one (Mimi pouts) okay, maybe Matt owes me one!" he said and handed the two their notes for their class.

"Thank you T.K.!" she said and hugged him.

"And Matt! You have so many notes! Especially on English!" he complaint.

"So?" he said.

"You owe me a lot!" he said, pointing his finger at him.

"Whatever." He said, he reached at his pocket 175 yen.

"I don't want money." He said.

"What do you want then?" he asked, eyes wide open.

"Hmmm…I want to go ice skating!" he said, Mimi suddenly fainted, hearing 'ice skating'. Before she could hit the hard floor, Matt caught her.

"You killed her to death!" Matt joked.

"It was-I'm sorry! Mimi!" he panicked.

"Don't worry, shell wake up." He assured to him. Twenty minutes later, Mimi opened her eyes and finds herself on Matt's lap.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You fainted, when you heard ice skating." T.K. said.

"I hate ice skating." She said, and pulled herself up.

"Why did you faint anyway?" T.K. asked nervously.

"It's Matt's fault." She said, pointing at him, not looking straightly.

"Why him?" he asked confusedly.

"Long story." He said quickly.

Next morning…

Matt Ishida slammed his locker that it almost broke. _So what if I didn't went to school with her? What's the problem of this world!_ "Matt, you okay?" Mimi said behind, he looked back.

"No." he snapped. She sighed in her breath.

"It's okay." She said and left him.

Yes, Yamato Ishida doesn't have time to play today. He went to class and thought flashbacks to make him feel better.

"Good morning, before we begin, I want to all tell you we have a new transferee from America." Ms. Mikawa informed, the class groaned.

"Don't be like that." Ms. Mikawa said, and then a blonde haired guy with cerulean eyes entered the room. _He's just like Yamato Ishida! But Matt's cuter! _Everyone thought this.

"Hi, I'm Michael from America, I came here for a girl named Mimi Tachikawa." He said, the class was shocked and went their heads straight at Matt. He arched a brow. _Michael huh? So this is the person Mimi's talking about._

Then, an orange haired guy whispered to him, "Hey Ishida, I guess you have another rival."

Matt didn't pay attention. "Please have a sit next to Mr. Ishida, the blonde guy 2nd to the last." Ms. Mikawa said and pointed to Matt, Michael nodded his head. As he passed him by, the two stared at each other for a moment.

So, this must be Mimi' s been telling me. Does Mimi like him?

_So, it's Yamato Ishida, Mimi's best friend._

The two unlocked their eyes at each other and Michael sat next to him.

"Hey, I'm Yamato Ishida." Matt introduced himself.

"Yeah, I know that, Mimi's been bragging you when she's in America." He said, Matt felt a little tint of pride. _So, Mimi's been bragging about me? Well, I've been bragging her anyway._

"How long have you known her?" Michael asked, Matt thought this is the perfect time to tell someone how well he knows Mimi.

"Oh, since I was eight and she's seven." He said proudly.

"That's a long friendship." He said, he paid attention to Ms. Mikawa. _Okay, Matt, this is getting too weird; I'm not competing with him, right? I'm Mimi's best friend and Michael's is just a friend of her, right? _His mind was running to possibilities of having Michael and Mimi a relationship than friends. He was getting jealous even more when he thinks of more possibilities. _Wait! I have more possibilities to her! _

Michael was looking at him confusedly. _Mimi deserves a person more than Ishida._

Matt wasn't even copying their notes for the next exam. Michael poked his arm.

He arched a brow. "We have to copy that." He said, Matt turned away, still in his thoughts.

The bell rang, Matt was the fist one to stood up and left the room.

"Mr. Ishida-" Ms. Mikawa paused when Matt was out of sight.

Michael shrugged and left the room, so as everyone.

Matt was getting crazy, luckily he memorized Mimi's schedule, and he went to his locker and saw Mimi.

"Hey Matt!" Mimi greeted.

"Mimi," Matt said. Mimi alerted.

"Yes, Matt?" she said sweetly.

"You know the guy named Michael" he asked, she nodded.  
"He's here in Japan, in my same class." He said, Mimi dropped her books. Then, she held his hand tightly.

"Matt, there is something I want to confess," she said, "I have a crush on him." She confessed/lied actually in her heart. Matt lost hope and felt like he wants to break Michael's arm. "Oh, so you replaced T.K." he said and gave a fake smile.

She nodded hysterically, Matt was so uncomfortable, he just want to pull her arm and retrieve her first kiss.

"Hey Mimi!" a voice said, she looked back and saw Michael, she waved her hand nervously, Matt could see her motions, she wasn't the Mimi he knew at all. _So, does this mean I lose? _

"Hi Michael!" she greeted; she went towards him and hugged him, leaving Matt like he's just wind. "It's been a long time!" she said, breaking the hug.

"Yeah…" he said, his face went nearer to hers, which means he was going to get her first kiss. Matt rushed to them and blocked her.

"Slow down, dude! If you really wanna get that first kiss, wait 'til she's 17!" he exclaimed, putting a protective arm on her waist.

"So, you know that, huh?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Waiting a girl in February 14 is so long, good luck of that." He said. He left them, Matt turned to her.

"You have a crush on that guy?" he almost exploded in anger.

"Yeah, but when he's trespassing the line, I think not. Sorry." She apologized. Matt looked at her furiously.

"Look, if you want to look for a rush, choose someone who's a perfect gentleman." He assured, she looked at him.

"Let me see, someone with blue eyes, blonde hair, a popular band, a fan club and a best friend named Mimi Tachikawa?" she said sarcastically.

"Exactly." He said.

"You're saying that I should have a crush on you? I think not!" she said.

"Hey!" he looked at her.

"Just a joke! You're my first crush, Matt!" she said. He turned to her.

"Really?" he said persistently.

"Yup!" she said with a smile and her thumbs up.

"But I still like Michael you know. Slightly." She said, Matt's smile faded away.

"You're telling me you like him than me?" he asked.

"Nope." She said sincerely.

He sighed in relief.

Then, Michael came walking to them.

"Just remember Mimi, I'm watching you, a wrong move straightly goes to your parents." He informed. "I'll be careful." She said.

"Just keep your nose out of other people's business!" Matt said and slipped his hand on hers.

"Wait, Tachikawa, are you two going out now?" he asked curiously.

"No." she said quickly.

"You two looks like you're very physically going out, but that does not mean it shows proof." He said cautiously and left again.

The two looked at each other.

"See you later!" she said.

"Yeah." He said and they parted their ways.

Matt walked to his next period. _So, he is my rival._

**Whoa! That's a relief; I can manage to write long chapters even if I finished some of my long chapters!**

**What do you all think?**

**Chapter 08: Hidden Jealousy**

**There! So we have T.K./Kari/Yuuto, Matt/Mimi/Michael, Mimi/Matt/Sora, Mimi/Matt/Jun, Matt/Mimi/Yuuto. **

**Too many! Mainly: T.K./Kari/Yuuto, Matt/ Mimi/Michael and Mimi/Matt/Sora.**

**UPDATING SOON!**


	8. Hidden Jealousy

**Picture Perfect:**

**  
T.K. and Kari- T.K. sleeping on Kari's shoulder (On Chapter: Princess' Prince.)**

**Matt and Mimi- Mimi with a box of tissue (crying), while Matt comforts her with a supporting arm. (This happens when they're watching the movie.)**

Chapter 08: Hidden Jealousy

December 14

"I'm forbidding you to go out with that new-guy." Matt said strictly, she giggled.

"You sound just like my dad, why Matt, are you jealous?" she taunted.

"If you two fell together, please let me be the first to know." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"You sound like I really like him, you hurt me." She said, pointed at herself.

"So, that means you don't like him?" Matt asked persistently, she sighed.

"No, I still like him. He's really kind, simple, gentle-" Matt interrupted.

"Exclude gentle, handsome and better than Matt." He said sarcastically.

"You know, if you get to know him better, you can be friends. His birthday's on March 12, he's a Pisces, he-" Matt interrupted again.

"It seems that you know him better than me." He said, feeling jealous.

"I know your birthday, it's on July 19." She said, Matt pouted.

"That's T.K.'s birthday, it's on June 16." He said, feeling really hurt.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She apologized.

Matt was really, really hurt, he wanted to kill himself. _You forgot? Me, Yamato Ishida, your best friend, the person you always hang around when we're at the Digiworld! _

"I see, you **nearly **forget me, so America must be a little bit fun for you." He said, forcing a smile.

"I'm really sorry. But I didn't forget some important details." She said sincerely.  
"Alright then, what's my favorite number?"

"25." (A/N: Matt is the 2nd Chosen Child and Mimi's the 5th, got it?)

"Favorite letter?"

"M." she answered. (A/N: Matt and Mimi!)

"Do you remember the first day we met?" he asked hopefully. She smiled.

"I could remember the words we said. Why do you bothered to help me?" she asked, looking at him.

"I don't know, I think a pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to have yellow paint on her hair." He said sarcastically, stroking her hair. She blushed a little and giggled.

Matt then thought, his birthday is more important than his favorites; he had a sad expression on his face, and he slipped his hand to hers, wanting some support.

She had a puzzled look on her face. _God, thank you for bringing Matt to me. _Now she understands, was her Matt feeling jealousy because of Michael? Unsure, but she smiled at him and Matt, unexpected she gave a peck on his cheek.

He was flushed, usually, he would be the one doing that, but it was she.

"Are you alright, Mimi?" he asked sarcastically.

She nodded. Then, a voice called, "Mimi!" she looked back and saw Michael waving at her, and she waved back. Matt rolled his eyes. _Okay, back to possibilities: Mimi never kissed him, I know more about her, I'm more cuter in Mimi's point of view, we've been 2nd best couple in the H&S Contest, T.K. and almost all of the whole school thinks that we're an item! _

He snapped from his thoughts and looked at the two.

"Really?" he heard Mimi said excitedly.

"So, you want to come?" Michael asked. Matt was about to say 'no' but Mimi interrupted.

"Of course! Matt, you wanna come?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I was thinking the two of us only, Mimi." Michael said, Matt wanted to punch him.

"Oh," she said nervously. She looked at Matt. _Will he agree? What if something bad happens to me? Matt will be blamed! No!_

"So, what?" Michael repeated, Mimi was double thinking.

"What do you think, Matt?" she asked, he shrugged. _That's weird, in times like this, I know he'll say no._

"Maybe in other times, I got a lot of stuff to do." She said and bowed her head.

Matt's eyes widen, half of him was happy and the other is curious.

"Oh, are you going out with Ishida or something?" he asked persistently.

"No, I-uh-I- we are having a group studying." she said uncoolly, Matt arched a brow.

"Cool, can I come?" Michael asked, Mimi shook her head hysterically.

"Why? Are you two having something?" he asked curiously.

"Enough questions! We are having a group study, please stop asking questions." Matt stepped in.

"Okay dude! So, Mimi where do you live now?" he asked. Mimi's hands were sweating.

"Me? I live in a house!" she said unspecific.

"Come on!" Michael pleaded.

"I live at Matt's house." She said shyly. Michael arched a brow.

"Your living with a boy!" his eyes widen.

"Two boys actually, him and his brother." She said, trying to hide her face with her hair.

"Are you two eloping together?" he asked, Mimi wanted to cry, and Matt saw this and pulled her arm nearer to him.

"No, she lives with us because she doesn't have enough money to rent an apartment, I mean, come on, she still has to do school tuition!" he excused meaningfully. Michael rubbed his chin.

"Oh, being thrifty. Well, the school tuition is really expensive, no offense in that. Mind if I can have your number?" he asked at Mimi.

"Uhm, no. We don't have a telephone." She lied.

"Oh, how about your address?" he asked hopefully, Matt stepped in before Michael could get another close-up with her.

"So not." Matt said, pulling Mimi away from him and continued to walk to the cafeteria.

They took an empty seat and placed their bags.

"You still like him?" he asked, wishing a 'no'.

"Yup, I told you he is nice!" she said.

"Yeah, too nice…" he murmured and rolled his eyes. He turned to her.

"You want to say something?" he asked, she looked up to him.

"No." she lied. He went closer to her and poked her waist, which made tickled her.

"Okay, I do. What do you expect me to answer when he's asking me out?" she said sincerely, Matt had red tints on his face.

"Well, I was actually expecting you to say no, good thing you rejected him, and I still don't trust that guy." He said a little bit of serious. Mimi didn't commented at this.

Did you do that by heart?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe, I have no idea." She said as she shrugged.

Matt's heart was left hurt again, _By heart. If you would only know how much you are to me. _Matt opened his bag and took his songbook; he took the cap of his pen and wrote something;

_Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

If only she knew what he was saying, if only she knew how he feels for her and if she only knew he'd do anything for her love.

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

If only she knew that he would not mind spending everyday, wasting his time with her, yes, that's how Yamato Ishida. Loving her eternally. The question is; _will I give Mimi up if she loves somebody more than me? _He stopped writing for a while and looked at her. She was looking at him. He smiled at her and continued to write;

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid_

Even if she doesn't love her back, he'll still love her, just the same. And even if she forget him, he'll still love her and even if she didn't share her first kiss with him, again he'll still love her.

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

Even if she hates him, he'll still love her. Yes, that's Yamato Ishida all right. He vowed to her that he'll protect her, from her pain, confusion, cries and fears.

Losing her from some other guy sure will break his heart, but will break his heart if she's happy with that lucky guy.

_This could be the one last chance _

_To make you understand_

"Hey Matt! What are you writing?" she asked, taking a peek. Matt closed his notebook and opened again.

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

Every song, every sentence, every phrase and every word was all for her, everything for her. Whoever she is, he'll be there for her, he'd do anything. _I'd do anything for you, Mimi Tachikawa._

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

Just to see her smile makes him happy, his sad memories are lost. But the saddest memory is if she'll love some other.

_I'd do anything _

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cuz I know_

_I won't forget you_

And if it comes to conflicts between him and that guy, just seeing her confused, crying in confusion, he will give her up.

_Together we broke all the rules_

_Dreaming of dropping out of school_

_And leave this place _

_To never come back_

_So now maybe after all these years_

_If you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I close my eyes _

_And all I see is you_

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep_

_I can't forget you_

_And I'd do anything for you_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_'Cuz I know _

_I won't forget you_

After finishing the song, he stretched his arms and lastly wrote the title "I'd Do Anything". With "Dedicated to: Mimi Tachikawa". _This jealousy is giving me this guilt trip, Come on February 14!_

**Before Mimi could see it, he _accidentally_ hid it in her bag. Uh-oh. (Major part of the story, u'll all know why on the ff. chapters.)**

Mimi looked at him as she arched a brow. "Holidays are getting nearer." She said as she looked through the window, the snow fell.

"Yeah…" he joined her watching the snow.

_What could I give Mimi? _He pondered thinking a Christmas Present to her. Something she's worth of, something unbreakable.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he started to talk to her; she looked at him and smiled. "I want the truth." _The truth on what you feel about me. _She said, Matt arched a brow.

"What truth?" he asked eagerly. Mimi didn't response, Michael was on her mind. _Michael, why did you come here? _

December 24…

Matt, Mimi and T.K. were on the living room, counting down the minutes before 12:00 midnight.

"Mimi, if you will have your first boyfriend or your first kiss, firstly tell me before you will do it." He favored, T.K. was still counting down, Mimi wasn't listening to him, and her thoughts were in Michael.

She snapped from her thoughts and looked at him. Something weird behind does eyes was happening. She looked directly at his eyes and saw something she never saw in him. Jealousy, Pain, Anger, Sadness, Loneliness, this negative feelings confused him. She felt this feelings too, seeing her best friend like this made her sob. She hugged his arm tightly. He snapped from his negative thoughts and saw her doing this. _If she cares for me, that mean she loves me, right? A friendship love?_

"Five…four…three…two…ONE! Merry Christmas!" T.K. greeted, he rushed to the fridge and took the fruitcake and sliced it.

"Merry Christmas Matt! Matt?" Mimi turned to him but he wasn't there, then a hand covered her eyes. "Matt, it's you." She answered simply, he removed his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Mimi." He greeted and handed her a box wrapped in purple velvet wrapper. Mimi arched a brow, but she turned to smile and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered. With anxious fingers, she took off the ribbon and the wrapper and inside the box was…

"Matt…" lost from words; it was a diamond-made keychain with the Crest of Friendship and Sincerity carved.

"That's not all." He said, he pulled her by her arm and went to T.K.'s room. Clueless, Mimi was so thankful.

Inside the room was nothing. "Matt, there's nothing in here." She said. Matt sighed and pulled her to the balcony. There it was, rows of flowers filled it. She was amused; she picked one and kissed it. "Matt, thank you. I have something for you too." She said. She went inside the room and crawled under T.K.'s bed, and grabbed a small box wrapped in a red wrapper.

"Matt, before you open it, I want to say I'm sorry it's not enough." She said, Matt smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Anything from you, I will accept." He said before he could open it. He took the ribbon and wrapper off and took off the box. It was a Yamato, Mimi and Takeru plushie, in the middle was Mimi plushie, holding both boys' hands.

"I told you, you won't like it." She said shyly, Matt smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mimi." He said, breaking the hug, their faces met. Matt already knows the rule; WAIT 'TIL SHE'S SEVENTEEN! He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he don't want to break their friendship that may also break their love.

"Please tell the others I'm sorry." She said, tears fell from her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, cupping her face with his hand.

"I didn't have enough money to buy you all presents, so I decided to give the person that I cared most." She said, wiping her tears away, Matt can't choose if he should be happy or not. _The person you cared most? You chose me!_

"Don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry. They won't get mad at you!" he said, trying to cheer her up. The door opened…T.K.

Matt's hand was still cupping her face, which made T.K. shocked. _He already kissed her?_ He quickly removed his hand. "I was just to give this to you, Mimi." He handed her a box of chocolates. "Thank you!" she said, but then she cried.

"I'm sorry T.K., I don't have any gift to give you." She said, starting to cry again.

"It's okay Mimi!" he said, he then saw the plushie Matt was holding.

"That's so cool! You made that Mimi?" he asked as he pointed to the plushie. Mimi looked up and nodded. "I should be in the middle though, but you're the only girl, so I think it's really cool!" T.K. praised her.

Mimi gave a cough, when the phone started to ring. "I'll get that." She said and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Ishida residence, Mimi Tachikawa speaking," she greeted.

"Merry Christmas Mimi!" a familiar voice said…Michael.

"Mi-Michael!" she screeched and blushed furiously._ And I even told him that Matt has no telephone!_

"How did you got the number?" she asked nervously.

"I asked Jun." He said simply.

"Mimi, who is it?" Matt asked her.

"It's Michael." She said, Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from her.

"Mimi, I was planning to take you out tonight, you want to?" Michael asked, not knowing it was Matt.

"Declined. She's going out with me, bye." Matt said rudely and hung the phone.

"What did he said?" Mimi asked excitedly, Matt rolled his eyes again. _What's so special about that Michael anyway?_

"He's asking you out tonight." He said, Mimi giggled.

"Unfortunately, you're going out with me tonight." He turned to her with a smile; Mimi stopped giggling and gave a quick pout then a smile.

"Where?" she asked excitedly. Matt pondered. _Karaoke? Mall? Restaurant? Aha! _

"Do you remember the Ichimente Winter Festival?" he asked excitedly. Mimi nodded hysterically.

_Flashback: both's P.O.V._

Matt-13 Mimi-12

One day left before she leaves, Matt called her and walked to the park.

"Mimi," he looked up to her. "Yes?" she asked. "When you come back, you want to go out with me at the Ichimente Winter Festival?" he asked, she looked over at the fair ground, the Ichimente Winter Festival will open this December, it's July though.

"Yes." She agreed.

_End of Flashback_

After the flashback, the two glanced at each other. "What about it?' she asked.

"You want to go there?" he asked, Mimi nodded and grabbed her jacket, snow gloves, boots and a black winter hat, so as Matt.

"So, are you ready?" Matt asked, offering his hand to hers, she accepted it as a sign of agreement. The two left the house; T.K. was having a long talk with Kari on the phone. They paused for a while and feel the snow.

"It's freakin' cold out here." Mimi said as she rubbed her arms, Matt noticed and put an arm around her shoulder to warm-up.

The two walked to the Ichimente Winter Festival, near the park.

It was crowded and full of Christmas lights. Mimi awed in this; it was so pretty. "It's my first time to go here." She mumbled and looked around. There were small shops that cornered the fair grounds; there were also games like catching a fish with you mouth, fortune telling and etc. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked, Mimi looked around and saw a cute panda stuffy. Matt looked at her reaction.

"You want it?" he asked, Mimi looked over and shook her head insincerely.

Matt reached in his pocket and inserted a coin and controlled the joystick. "It's okay, don't bother." She said, about to drag him in other places. He shoved his arm and focused on the panda…and guess what, he got it!

"Here." He thrusted it to her, she accepted it. "Thank you!" she yelled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you!" she mumbled. "Gripping-not breathing." He said almost lose his breath. She quickly broke the hug and apologized. They walked again and spotted…JUN.

"Jun?" Matt said in shock, Jun's smile became a pout when she saw a panda in Mimi's arms. "What's that?" she asked strictly. "It's a prize from Matt!" Mimi said carelessly. "Have any problems?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

Jun ignored his question and started to grab him away from Mimi.

"Whoa! Where are you taking me?" he asked, linking his hand to Mimi.

"You're having a date with me!" Jun said happily, Mimi saw this; _Oh, I thought Matt would mind! He should tell me that he has a date with her! Wait, am I jealous? Oh no way! _

Then, she came running after the two, what Matt asked. Jun finally released Matt, and the two finally had their own. The two took a seat on the green bench.

10 minutes of silence. "Matt," Mimi called, he looked up to her.

"If you and Sora be together by fate, tell me first." She favored, Matt was shocked when she used 'Sora'. "Fine. But I think Sora and I have a fat chance for each other, since (mumbled) you're the one I'm trying to get anyway." He said as his words go softer and softer, hard to hear. "What?" Mimi asked, favoring for repeat.

"Nothing. Don't you ever think that best friends could be something more?" he asked shyly. Mimi tried not to laugh.

"For me? No. I mean you and I are very close but I don't want to end up with you. I mean, I never loved you like that." Mimi said, Matt was so hurt, her words seemed like she was meaning it. _Never loved me like that? Mimi, I love you, but you seemed that we could never be like that. _He wanted make her love him, but he was so sure he couldn't succeed. "You meant that?" he said coldly, Mimi laughed.

"No, I was just joking! Who might have guessed, maybe tomorrow we can be. I can't wait for Feb. 14!" she exclaimed as she yawned and leaned her head to his shoulder. _Whooo! I thought she hates me for that! _

**That's Chapter 08: Hidden Jealousy, what d'you all think?**

**Next Chapter 09: New Year Without New York **

**That's all for now! Bye! UPDATING SOON **

Note for Reh: Really? Cuz the 1st and 2nd chapters are just d beginning!

Anyway, glad u like it.


	9. New Year Without New York

**Picture Perfect:**

**T.K. and Kari- Before Christmas, making snow angels.**

**Matt and Mimi- at the Ichimente Winter Festival, Mimi waving a hand while cuddling the panda Matt beside her smiles.**

Chapter 09: New Year Without New York

"It's been a long time, you know." Mimi started to think the days were she was still living in Japan. Sure she knows she was only staying here until June.

"Yeah." He answered, looking at her. "It's getting late." She said, standing up and Matt followed her. They exited the fair grounds and sat on the bench near the park.

Mimi closed her eyes. Half around the world, her parents at New York, having a Christmas Dinner now. She opened her eyes and spotted Michael. Michael saw her and went nearer to her, he noticed Matt was with her, he frowned, and Matt frowned back.

"Hey Mimi! So, you two came from the Ichimente Winter Festival, right?" he asked stupidly, Matt nodded. "Mimi, I think we should go now." Matt assured, trying to avoid Michael's flirting before he could punch him.

Mimi smiled and hooked her arm on his. "Bye Michael! Merry Christmas!" she greeted and waved her hand to him, Matt rolled his eyes.

"I really hate that guy." He mumbled, Mimi turned to him and giggled.

"Why so? You jealous?" she taunted again. Matt shook his head hysterically.

"He's really handsome." She dreamed, Matt rolled his eyes again and laughed.

"Yeah, but cute doesn't expire on Yamato Ishida." He said sarcastically.

"If you really are jealous, I think you're cuter and more handsome than him." She said confidentially. Matt arched a brow. Mimi blushed when she said that.

The streetlights were switched off suddenly. "It's 25th December, should it be to early to close the lights?" he asked himself. Then, five minutes of walking, Matt felt that he had lost Mimi. "Mimi, you still there?" he asked, no response but her heard a mumble. Then he rushed back and a flash of green light appeared and saw Mimi, circled by boys with black outfits with masks.

"Mimi!" he ran to her, one of the boys pulled out a gun, tapping the trigger, aiming it at Mimi.

"Stop right there." He said. "Or the girl gets it." He threatened, he nodded his head. One of the boys pulled his arm and led the way, inside a van, dragging Mimi.

She shivered in fright, not knowing what will happen next, clutching the panda tightly. "Mimi, don't worry." He said, trying to calm her, she turned to him and said, "Matt if we or I'll die, please tell T.K. I'm sorry for making his old bunny lost when we he's five back then." She confessed, Matt's eyes widened.

"You lost it!" he exclaimed, Mimi nodded between sobs.

The man opened the door and said, "We'll let you go hurt if you go give us what you have." He threatened, Mimi sobbed more.

"Okay, I have 2300 yen here." He said, handing the money to the guy.

"I don't have any, just this panda." Mimi said, wiping a tear.

"Give it." Matt assured, Mimi shook her head. "You want to die here Mimi?" he said sarcastically. She sobbed again and handed her stuff toy. (A/N: The man's such a doof! Stealing a stuff toy?)

"Hmmm…" the man decided and nodded and let them go. "Go! Before we could kill you!" he said, Matt held her hand tightly and ran as fast as they could to the house.

Lost of sight, Mimi was still sobbing and guess what…Michael was here. "Oh, hey Mimi! Why are you crying?" he flirted as he lifted her chin. Matt rolled his eyes again and noticed that Michael's face was near Mimi's. Matt's temper rose, without even thinking, he blocked Michael from Mimi…again.

"Okay, man! You're too early! If you really know the rule, wait 'til she's 17!" he said loudly, Mimi giggled and Michael shrugged.

"You're really waiting for Feb. 14, huh?" he said playfully. Matt nodded; good thing is Mimi's mind was full of fantasies.

"Whatever. Bye Mimi an Merry Christmas again." He greeted, Mimi waved her hand and turned to Matt.

"You still like that guy?" he asked hoping a 'no'.

"Okay." He got the point, Mimi was smiling widely.

The two walked peacefully, she rubbed her hands for warmth.

"Really Mimi, since you have the crest of Sincerity, please tell me sincerely if you're happy with him…when you two end up." He began talking.

"Shame on you, Matt. You really think I'll end up with him? I already have someone and I'll wait 'til he says he feels the same." She dreamed again. _What a lucky guy. _Matt's hope enlightened.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked persistently.

"I-I can't tell." She said, blushing.

"Okay. I'll find out anyway." He said with a grin.

Mimi remembered something; _Mom and dad didn't call today, it's Christmas Eve. _She began to sob and lost tracks.

"Mimi?" he looked at her.

"Sorry. My parents (sniff) America (sniff) New York." She said.

"Oh, you NYC." He said, thrusting a handkerchief in her hands.

The two continued to walk. And finally reached the house.

"Really?" T.K. asked happily.

"Yup!" Kari said.

"Oh-Matt and Mimi are here now." T.K. said

"Whoa! They had a date?" Kari said persistently.

"Kinda, Bye Kari!" T.K. said and hung the phone.

"How's your date?" T.K. asked sarcastically, hiding the telephone.  
"It's not a date, and don't hide the telephone, I already know that you and Kari are having a Christmas Romance talk." Matt said sarcastically. Mimi lied on the couch and looked over at the table; a package from America and some gifts from the Digidestineds and Michael.

"T.K., when did this came?" she asked.

"So-so." He answered. "The package is for you, and some of them are Matt's from his fans."

Mimi opened one, from Tai. She almost screamed when she saw a gooey thingy inside. _Tai! _She opened a green box from Sora; a scarf with her name sewed.

_Thanks Sora! _From Izzy; a book about something she doesn't know From Joe; another book about Pharmacology. And From Kari; a pink tee with beaded letter M.

Lastly, the package from America. There was a letter slipped on it.

Our Mimi,

I know it's the first time Christmas without you, but I hope you will enjoy your stay there. We know that you're coming back in June, so no need to worry. Merry Christmas honey! Your friend Michael visited there, so you won't be lonely. We know you came back because of your friends, right? The Ishida guy? We miss you a lot honey, so we decided to give you a ticket to come back as a present.

P.S. Money for tuition fee inside the envelope.

Love, Mom and Dad

She sobbed more and wiped it away. _Go? Back in America, New York? Leave Matt again? _Is this her Christmas present? Leave Matt again? She wrote back.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Thanks for the offer, but I think I should stay, Matt means a lot to me, don't want him to leave again. I love you!

Love, Mimi

She put it in the envelope.

Even without America, she was 100 sure she was going to be happy as long as her friends are here.

_Oh, I forgot Michael's. _She opened his gift and received a picture of him. She sweatdropped. _What a proud guy! Ugh! _She tore it into pieces and put it away.

Matt went downstairs and saw pieces of Michael's picture. He ignored it and saw some gifts filling the table.

"For who all of these?" he asked nervously.

"You." T.K. and Mimi replied. Matt sighed and opened it one-by-one. From Sora; a heart-shaped box inside a silver harmonica with the symbol of Friendship engraved. He smiled. _Thanks Sora, but Mimi's gift is more valuable to me. _Jun's gift was totally cooler than Mimi; it was a shirt with "MATT ISHIDA ROX!" written. He smiled nervously. Everyone's gift for him was more precious than hers. She sobbed again.

"Matt, I'm sorry if I don't have an expensive gift to give to you." She said, Matt turned around.

"Tsk, yes, their gifts may be expensive but it didn't came by heart. I really appreciate your gift, and I think it's really cute, I bet there's no other thing you can find the same." He said as he held her shoulder.

"It's a lame gift I tell you." She said. She continued to cry.

"I think you already gave me the most precious gift." He mumbled.

"What?" she snapped.

"A girl who is crying right now, because of her gift, a girl who fancies a guy named Michael, a girl named Mimi Tachikawa and a girl who has a best friend named Yamato Ishida." He said, Mimi was stunned.

"You meant me?" she pointed at herself nervously, Matt nodded.

"I'm a bad best friend!" she said, pulling her hair.

"You're not, even if I don't possess the Crest of Sincerity, you're not bad friend, you're the best I'll ever have." He said by heart.

"I don't understand." She said a little bit calmed.

"You'll find out, in Feb. 14." He said with a grin.

"I feel like I'm not special." She said between sobs.

"Don't say that." He said, putting an arm to comfort.

"I feel like I'm weak, I can't stand without someone to help, I can't walk without someone curing me, it feels like every time I need someone! I always bother people!" she exclaimed, Matt let her cry.

"Well, it's kinda fun for me." He mumbled, hardly heard.

"Whatever. Goodnight and Merry Christmas Matt." She greeted and left the room.

December 31- Joe's House

Fireworks and other noisemakers hit Odaiba, outside, T.K. and Kari firing fireworks, Sora-as usual, stalking and thinking about Matt, Tai was beside Sora, supporting her. Joe was doing his holiday essays; Izzy was doing something in his computer and finally Matt trying to catch Mimi's attention, who was making a New Year call in America.

"Matt, I'm talking. Anyway, bye mom! I love you!" she said and hung the phone; she turned to Matt and raised a brow.

"It's your turn for your New Year resolution!" he said, Mimi nodded and went back to the group.

"Tell us your resolution, Mimi." Joe assured.

"Well, this year I want to have a boyfriend, whom I know and knows me well." She started, almost everyone looked at Matt.

"I also want to receive a pink fuzzy pillow. I want to successfully achieve this." She said, as she took something out of her bag- a magazine.

"Uh- Mimi, that's a magazine." Izzy said.

"I know, I want to be a teen magazine model, even once." She said.

"That's all." Matt inhaled and said, "Okay, my turn."

"This year, I want to get rid off Jun." He started, Mimi giggled, Tai burst out laughing.

"Yeah, like that'll happen!" Tai said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up. Anyway, I also want to-" he was cut off by T.K.

"Hey Mimi! Come over here!" T.K. yelled, Kari waved, Mimi smiled and said "I'll be back, please continue!" Matt nodded.

"I also want to be (gave a deep breath) Mimi's boyfriend." He confessed.

Tai, Izzy and Joe's eyes were widened and their mouths dropped. Sora was deeply hurt.

"You mean, Mimi Tachikawa? The girl who owns Palmon, the princess of the Ditz, the girl who's addicted to pink?" Tai asked persistently. Matt nodded.

"So what's wrong about that?" he asked defensively. Sora hid her face and wiped a couple of tears, she pretended to yawn.

"Nothing, it's just that, she's your best friend." Izzy said, half curious. Matt glanced at Mimi, T.K. and Kari.

"What if she doesn't like you like 'that'?" Tai asked, Matt grinned.

"I don't care, all I know is I like her like 'that'. Even if she would hate me." He said sincerely. Tai shrugged as Sora cried quietly.

Joe gave him a warm smile and said, "Good luck!"

Matt gave him thumbs up. Then, the guys heard muffles from the corner.

"Sora?" Tai said. "Why are you crying?" Matt asked. Sora looked at him for a moment. _Why? Do you care? Mimi this and Mimi that, it sucks, she sucks, you suck! _She stood up and gave a fake smile. "I like you as in that 'like' Yamato." She said and left Joe's house. Matt's face was dropped. _Sora? Sora likes me! _His mind was driving confusedly. Then Mimi came back.

"Hey guys! Wait, where's Sora?" she asked, looking around.

"She left." Matt answered, Mimi shrugged.

"So, where are we? Oh, your resolution, Matt." She reminded.

"Matt says that he wants to have a girlfriend who's name is Mmmmph!" Tai said incompletely when Matt stuffed paper on Tai's mouth.

"Eat." He said to Tai, Mimi giggled.

"So, your resolution Matt." She urged.

"I want to-uh-" just then, the grandfather clock rang, the pendulum swung.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Mimi yelled. Kari and T.K. went back to the group.

"Too bad Sora's not here." Mimi said sadly.

"Why?" T.K. and Kari asked, Mimi shrugged.

"Mimi," Matt called, she looked back and raised a brow.

"I need some advice. You see my friend has loved his best friend, too bad she doesn't know, then his best friend's friend says that she likes him, what will he do?" he asked. Mimi pondered for a moment and gave a smile.

"Your friend should confront his feelings towards his best friend right away. You'll never know what will happen. She might go and leave, die- I didn't meant that. Or somewhat she may be gone. If I were you, I'll say it right away." She said.

Matt has now two choices- Tell her and leave happily ever after or never tell and keep it.

I'm sorry if this is short, I'll try to make the other long. So, Matt knew Sora loves him, but he loves Mimi, and Mimi's completely clueless! God, Michael really likes to barge in! This is A MIMATO! 

**There! See you later! Bye now….UPDATING SOON **


	10. Matt's Resolution

A/N: the chapter is dedicated to **luvisgood, Strawberry Jameica, Reh (even if he quitted the site.), TakariMimatoKenyako even if she/he scolds me a lot, absolutgirl and lastly is xxxnewmikexxx,** for being there to cheer me up when bashers are there.

**I'D Do Anything **

**Picture Perfect:**

**T.K. and Kari-T.K. holding hands with Kari while Yuuto has fire on his eyes. **

**Matt and Mimi-**

Chapter 10: Matt's Resolution

After the New Year Party at Joe's, the group bid their goodbyes and left.

"That was cool! Too bad Sora left early." Mimi said, Matt looked away. _Sora likes me? But I like Mimi! _He glanced at her weirdly, and went back to his thoughts. Mimi examined his weird moves. _Matt seems a bit weird since Sora left. Does he like her?_

"Matt," she called. "Are you alright, you're a bit weird after Sora left." She asked.

Matt trailed off tracks, _but I like Mimi. _"Matt!" she waved her hand in front of him, he blinked few times.

"I'm sorry. About your question, uh-Mimi," he gulped. Mimi looked at him persistently.

"I-I mean, about Sora, you see, she kinda-uh, likes me." He said nervously, Mimi gave a fake smile. _I never knew Sora likes Matt. Not that I'm jealous of…am I?_

"But, I don't like her, I kinda sorta like someone else." He explained. _Good, I hope someone like-_

"Do I know her?" she asked, "Very well?" she added.

"Yup, very well, but whenever I'm near her, I lost my courage to tell her, she's blind to see that I like her, even if she will hate me, I'll still love her." He said and slightly blushed. _Matt! You're giving away! What if she will really hate you?_

"Then, she's a stupid person, missing a guy like you takes only one time to look." She said abruptly. Matt's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. "What if she's my best friend?" he said seriously, Mimi stopped walking and said.

"I don't really know. He'll be the best jerk of the world. Besides, who will want me anyway." She said and sighed.

"Mimi, I like you." He said joked. Mimi stood frozen even if it was just a joke. _He-he said, he-he likes, me. _

"You're kidding, right?" she asked nervously.

"Uh- Mimi, I like you since I'm 11 and you're 10. Weird huh?" he said and laughed a little. _Okay, hating confirmed, Mimi hates me. _

"I see, I know you'll hate me." He confirmed, and had a sad expression.

"Just joking!" he said, Mimi smiled widely.

"You know what Mimi?" Matt asked. "What?" Mimi asked.

" I can't wait for Feb. 14." He said. "Really?" she said, Matt shrugged and Mimi ran to the house, Matt ended up chasing her.

Back at the house…

It was sure a splendid New Year, but behind it, a barrier was blocking. _I like Mimi! Sora must not like me! _Matt glanced at T.K.

_I can't believe I like Matt! If only Sora-Sora likes Matt, I'm hurting her, I'm a bad friend. I feel right, but then when I'm with my mind, I'm feeling guilty. _

Mimi played with her thumbs. She closed her eyes.

January 8

The next semester came in; everyone came back from school with the happiest hearts except from the triangle of the Digidestined.

"I never knew Sora likes Matt." Mimi recalled. Sora then passed by and gave a weak smile.

"Hey Mimi!" Matt called. She smiled and waved her hand, then, a crowd of girls came digging Matt in the middle, giving some be-lated gifts. "Mimi!" he cried for help, Mimi laughed and went to help him.

"Listen girls. I really think you should let go off Matt." She warned, the crowd disagreed.

"What makes you think you're special? What gift did you gave him? A rag doll?" Jun taunted, everyone laughed except for her and Matt.

"Shut up!" he yelled and the crowd silenced.

"Matt, I'm not your girlfriend." Mimi reminded, Matt blushed slightly.

"Just making it up." He whispered to her ear that almost made him kiss her cheek.

"Oh." She whispered back.

Then Matt put a 'so-called friendly arm' on her shoulder.

Mr. Motosuwa passed by. "Girls! Please stop!" he exclaimed, the crowd hushed and giggled.

"And if it isn't Prince And Princess of Laziness." Mr. Motosuwa said, Mimi slightly blushed.

"I want to be Princess of Laziness!" a girl shouted, everyone agreed.

Mimi left the hallway without saying anything to Matt.

It was another boring class; good thing Izzy's doing the notes for her.

"Thanks for doing this! I'm really tired." She said.

"Yeah, but I'm also getting tired, Mimi." He said exhaustedly. His penmanship wasn't good; he was used typing on the computer.

"Please make it cursive, Izzy." She said. Izzy shook his hand.  
"I'll try." He said, his right hand was shaking as he makes a move with the pen.

Lunch-

She was playing with her spoon and soup, what else will she do? _Sora likes him, Sora likes him, Sora likes him. Hmmm…I, Mimi Tachikawa will give up Yamato Ishida for Sora Takenouchi, even if I'll die, my unbreakable vow's this. _Yet, that was the most stupidest thing she had done, but yet the most friendly. Only, if she knew what Matt was talking about 'Even if she hates me, I'll still love her', that girl was she, too bad now she gave up. _Who's the girl, Matt? 'Even if she will hate me, I'll still love her'. _

"Hey Mimi." Matt's voice called. She looked at the dude and waved her hand.

"Hi." She said weakly. "Look, I'll go get my lunch, see you in a sec." He said as he went to the lunch line.

'_Even if she will hate me, I'll still love her.' She must be very lucky, having Matt. _

"Hey, Mimi mind if I talk to you?" Sora called, she nodded. _Talk about Matt. _

"Mimi, I wanted to tell you that," she was cut off by Mimi.

"You like Matt, yeah I know, he told me." She said with a fake smile. _So, you knew. _

"Oh, Mimi, I need your advice, you see, I'm so jealous of the two of you, and somehow I sort of hate you a little-Oh Mimi! I'm crazy saying this but I need you to help me Matt love me as the way he loves you." She confessed, Mimi was frozen like ice. _As the way he loves you. He-but I made an unbreakable vow, sorry. _She smiled at Sora.

"Chill, Sora! We're just best friends, that's all. friends forever. FOREVER." Mimi tried to make Sora happy, but she was tearing up when she said this.

"Hey Mimi, what's up you and Sora?" he asked.

"Nothing, Matt what do you think of Sora?" she started. Matt was startled.

"She's nice, but not nicer the girl that I want!" he said proudly as he drank.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be great if you and Sora be a thing, Friendship and Love, isn't it cute?" she asked, Matt choked and shook his head.

"Whatever." He replied.

He looked at the open wide space as he gazed at the sky, where he saw an airplane flying by. He made a sad look.

"When will you leave?" he asked. She was a bit hurt when he asked her that.

"I don't know. But if you want me to, I can leave right away." She said.

"No, that's not what I meant." He said sadly.

"But you do know I'll leave. Sooner or later." She said. He looked at her solemnly. _And besides, there's no use when the two of us is an ocean apart. Someone already loves you._ She thought.

"Mimi," he started.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I-" before he could vomit it again. He remained silent. _I'll just wait 'til fourteenth of February. _

_FIN_

I hope u liked that, absolutgirl!  
Please don't expect quick updates on this fic, thanks a lot. Wait about 4 or five months.


	11. Love Waits For No One

_**I'd Do Anything**_

_Before 14_

**Chapter 11: Love Waits For No One **

_Flashback _

Mimi-14

Yamato-15

_14th of Febuary_

"Happy birthday Meems!" Heather was one of Mimi's American friends. She had been extremely popular at school, and to Matt unknown, he did too.

"Thanks Heather." She thanked as she opened her locker. At the side of her locker was a picture of her best friend at Japan. Her face saddened as she took it.

"Who's that, Mimi?" out of nowhere, Rain asked from her back. Mimi looked at her and smiled.

"That's the guy I'm talking about. Yamato." She said. Rain grinned.

"You know, he seems pretty hot!" she remarked.  
"Happy birthday Meems, and who's that?" Ivory asked from her other shoulder, Mimi giggled.

"That's Mimi's best friend at Japan, Yamato!" Rain answered Ivory. Ivory examined the picture and hell she found him drop dead gorgeous.

She sighed.

"Mimi, when you go back to Japan, can I come to?" Ivory asked dreamily.  
"In your dreams Ivory." Rain snapped. Ivory pouted at her.

"L-O-L-O-L-O-V-E-L-O-L-O-L-O…" her cellphone rang. Rain and Ivory looked at its screen, with pixel written named,

"Yama".

"OMG!" Ivory squealed. Mimi laughed at her friend.

She then answered her phone.

_"Hi Matt!" _

"_Hey Mimi," _

"_Called to greet me a happy birthday?" she asked with a smile._

"Oh my God what's he saying!" Ivory asked like a fangirl.

_Matt noticed the noise. _

"_Where are you Mimi?" _

"_I'm at America, Matt." she answered ironically. _

"_Haha. No, really, where are you?" he asked again._

_  
"I'm at school."  
"Ah, no wonder. Have you looked at your locker yet?" _

"Not yet…" 

"_Well, look then." _

This made Mimi blush.

"Oh my God what did he tell you!" Ivory asked.  
"Jeez, Ivy, calm down." Rain assured.

Mimi looked at her locker.

_"Matt…" _

"_Yeah?" _

_  
"Are you the one who sent this flowers?" _

"_Are they lilies and roses? Then yes." She heard him quite proud of himself. _

Mimi took it out form her locker.

"Oh Mimi he sent you flowers!" Ivory squealed.

"_Happy birthday Meems." He said with the sweetest voice that can melt any heart.  
_  
Her heart was going to melt.

"_Wait! How did you…" _

"_With the help of TK and Willis, it was no biggie." He said. _

"_They're beautiful Matt." she said on the phone. _

_  
"As long as it is you, it is." He sweetly said._

Ivory examined the bouquet as she squealed and giggled. Rain patted her back.

"_Are those who making noise your friends?" he asked._

"_Yup." She told him. _

"_Well, say hi for me Meems. And again, happy birthday. I'll call before I go to school, ok? I need to sleep. Bye." _

_  
"Bye." _

Mimi put her cellphone back in her pocket and smelled the fresh scent of her flowers.

"You know, that was very sweet of him. Sending you flowers across the world." Rain said with a smile. Mimi smiled back.

Mimi then noticed Ivory jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh, he said to say hi for you, Ivory!" Mimi said. Ivory's eyes widened.

"Ahh! He said hi to me!" she shrieked.

"Happy birthday Mimi!" Mimi found the voice VERY familiar. She turned her back and to her surprise, it was TK!

"TK!" she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his head.

"Who's the cute guy, Mimi?" Ivory whispered to Mimi. Rain sweatdropped.

"This is TK, Yamato's brother." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked excitedly.

"Actually, it's not just me here, Mi-chan! Daisuke's here too!" TK explained. Mimi cocked a brow.

"He's at the football field though…he got into a fight with a jock." TK explained. Mimi sweatdropped.

"Why did he called you Mi-chan?" Rain asked.

"Oh, in Japan, it's kinda my nickname." She explained.  
Ivory somewhat wanted to be Japanese.

"Would you introduce me to your friends, Mimi?" TK favored. Mimi smiled.

"Ok then." She said.

She pushed TK a little closer to Ivory and Rain, the girls noticed he was an inch taller than them.

"TK, this is Ivory, she wants to say hi to Matt!" Mimi kidded. TK extended out his hand to her. "Hi! I'm TK and I'm 12 years old!" he said. But Ivory's jaw dropped, eyeing him in surprise.

"You're only 12! I thought you were the same age like us!" Rain asked in surprise. Mimi and TK giggled.

"He's just naturally tall, that's all." Mimi said.

"And this is Rain." She introduced. "Hi!" TK shook her hand.

They heard someone running.

It was Daisuke.

"Hey Daisuke!" Mimi greeted as she patted his shoulder.

He breathed heavily. "Happy birthday Meems!"

"So, who won, you or the jock?" TK asked.

Daisuke glared at him, TK sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Oh, Rain and Ivory, this is Daisuke! Daisuke, Rain and Ivory!" she introduced.

"Hi Daisuke!" Ivory and Rain greeted.

"Hi." He shyly said.

"They're best friends." Mimi said.

"Really?" Ivory asked.

"Yep, but completely different, like, TK likes basketball while Daisuke likes soccer. But they share on thing," Mimi said.

"What?" the four asked.

"Both of them likes Kari, only, Kari likes TK more, no offense taken, Daisuke." Mimi said.

TK whistled innocently, while Daisuke was glaring at him like hell.

"well, we gotta go now…Patamon and Veemon are waiting." Said TK.

"Say hi to Palmon for me will yah?" she said.

TK nodded.

"Happy Birthday and enjoy! Let's go Daisuke!" TK went away. Daisuke followed him, still frowning.

TK looked aback at Mimi again. He bid goodbye, she bidded back…watching the two disappear from her sight.

_**End.**_

Happy birthday Mimi… 

Tomorrow, sweet…

Seventeen?

Haha! 

She wondered…how everything would work out, and importantly…why was Matt excited for her seventeenth birthday?

"I can wait, Matt." she whispred happily.

Flowers from Japan to America…that's what Mimi meant to Matt, and it wasn't enough. Tomorrow…fourteenth of Febuary…

He smiled. _I'm not going to lose this chance! _

_

* * *

Sadly…the next chapter would be the last…I'll miss writing this fic, and the fact I had writers block, I managed to think of an idea. It took a LOT of time! _

sniffs

I hope you love this chapter!


End file.
